La mortalidad
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Por que ambos no podían estar juntos, ¿que era lo que los detenía si ambos se amaban?
1. Prologo

Qué habría pasado si fuera humana. ¿Algo habría cambiado? ¿La miraría aunque sea un poco? ¿Cómo se habrían conocido?

Ella lo deseaba. Volver a nacer y ser humana seria su más grande felicidad; así no seguiría oyendo el conocido "Es imposible, ella tiene alas" que siempre salia de la boca de aquel chico cuando le insinuaban cosas sobre su relación, pero no era como si de la noche a la mañana su sueño se hiciese realidad. Jamás ocurriría, jamás seria humana y jamás seria amada por Tomoki. Su reactor dolía cada vez que lo recordaba.

Ese día hacia bastante frió. Eran las 7:00 am. Tomoki dormía cómodamente en su habitación. Era un día cualquiera en su vida "normal y pacifica" solo había una pequeña diferencia a los anteriores días.

Ella ya no esperaba a su lado… ¿de que serviría seguir con eso? El seguía siendo el mismo y eso nunca cambiaría, la persona que recibiera sus sonrisas amorosas no sería ella. El ángel rosa estaba sentada frente al televisor apagado, no se molesto en encenderlo. A pesar de no tener sentimientos o al menos no aparentar tenerlos... le dolía.

-Ikaros- Escucho un ruido detrás de ella, el motivo de sus sufrimientos y más grandes alegrías estaba mirándola preocupado.

-¿amo?- Sabia que nada cambiaría, era su amor imposible pero correspondido y aun así ella lo estaba mirando con los mismos ojos llenos de indiferencia.

-¿Por qué no estabas a mi lado? Me sentí inseguro por un momento. Pensé que algo malo había pasado…-

-Creí que aún no se despertaría, maestro, perdón por no despertarlo a tiempo-

-No tenías que levantarme… bueno… es que verte a diario a mi lado mientras duermo se hizo costumbre.-Tomoki bajo la mirada con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, obviamente el ángel lo noto.

Él lo sabía… sabía que ella lo amaba y al mismo tiempo ella conocía que su amor era correspondido.  
Entonces… ¿Cuál era el problema?

El único obstáculo que nunca podrían superar. La única razón por la cual el jamás se lo diría a ella y ella no lo escucharía de él; es la misma que siempre los mantendría a la misma distancia. Incluso si corriesen jamás podrían tocarse el uno al otro, jamás podrían escuchar tan esperadas palabras de sus labios. La causa del sufrimiento de ambos…  
"La mortalidad".

Por más que quisieran estar juntos. Por más que se amaran el uno al otro… Ellos eran de mundos diferentes. Estando juntos ambos sufrirían incluso un dolor mayor que el estar separado el uno del otro. Serian conscientes de la inmortalidad de Ikaros, mirarían con desprecio a la muerte por el miedo de separarse para siempre y al final de la vida de Tomoki la que más sufriría seria su ángel.

Que más podían desear que compartir los mismos destinos, estar condenados a morir o a vivir para siempre era lo de menos siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos… pero cosas así solo pasan en los sueños y tenían que admitirlo… ellos no podían estar juntos.


	2. capitulo 1- Dolor

Los días fueron pasando, los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas meses. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya era la graduación de la preparatoria de Tomoki y Sohara. Ikaros dejo de intentar ser humana y era obvio que intentaba no relacionarse tanto como antes, dejo de intentar arreglar el dolor. No volvió a poner un pie en la escuela, no volvió a probar bocado… y no volvió a mostrar sus sentimientos. Dejo de comportarse como una humana, después de todo si hubiera seguido fingiendo ser algo que no era le habría dolido aun mas.

Su único impedimento era su tiempo de vida, no era muy problemático para ella, pero Tomoki no pensaba igual. Ikaros sufriría si ellos comenzaban a estar juntos, él era débil. Porque él era humano.

Finalmente llego la conclusión inevitable. Ikaros dejo de mostrar lo poco de humanidad que tenía. Comenzó a ser más fría de lo normal, dejo de sonrojarse por Tomoki, dejo de ir a la escuela, la persona reflejada en sus ojos y corazón ya no era Tomoki. En su lugar había un lugar vacío como si nunca nadie hubiera ocupado un lugar en su corazón… Fue como si regresaran el tiempo a la fecha en que se conocieron. Un ángel sin emociones,un ser perfecto y a la vez imperfecto, un ángel que era consciente de que jamás moriría… y aun así era la cosa más triste del mundo. Si tan solo tuvieran más tiempo… si tan solo fueran inmortales. Ellos podrían amarse y ser amados el uno por el otro, pero eso jamás podría ocurrir; incluso si Tomoki decidía tener una relación con su ángel: Ella lo rechazaría sin ninguna culpa o resentimiento.

Había cambiado, el dolor la hizo sufrir lo suficiente como para perder su forma positiva de ver el mundo. Con solo mirarla a los ojos cualquiera lo notaba… ella estaba muerta por dentro, sus ojos mostraban aquellas emociones que ni sus labios ni sus acciones mostraban más.

Ambos eran incapaces de seguir soportando este dolor tan fuerte que cualquiera podría morir si lo llegara a sentir. No hay peor castigo que un amor correspondido pero imposible. Más aún porque ninguno de los dos podía olvidarse del otro y lo único que los mantenía cuerdos era el poder verse a diario. Al menos eso era antes… antes de que ella lo pidiera aquel día. El día en que termino su dolor.

-Amo...- El ángel estaba sentada del otro lado de la mesa frente a Tomoki.- Quiero pedirle algo… - Estaba mal, algo tenía que estar mal, con solo escuchar su voz podía sentirlo, estaba a punto de desmoronarse, tenía una idea de lo que quería. Ojala hubiese estado equivocado…

\- Me rindo…-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- solo alcanzo a pronunciar esa frase, si continuaba él se vendría abajo.

-Por favor… quítame la cadena. Ya no puedo soportarlo… Te amo… Te amo, te amé más que a mi propia vida. Pero es exactamente eso. Son solo palabras sin ningún significado si no podemos estar juntos. Por favor… termínalo. Quítame la cadena- esas palabras fueron las que siempre temí. Yo no quería… pero ¡¿Qué más podía hacer si ella estaba sufriendo?!

Tenía que terminarlo, de lo contrario seguiríamos corriendo en círculos. Tome la cadena y accedí a su petición. Nunca creí que ver aquella cadena desmoronándose seria como sentir una apuñalada en el corazón.

Después de mucho tiempo de no haberla visto… pude volver a verla esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me esforcé por conseguir al menos una vez en el pasado. Estaba sonriendo

-Gracias-

Fue lo único que escuche, lo único que quería escuchar antes de verla partir

_**"Detenla"**_

En mi mente solo estaba esa acción. Creo que mis ojos estaba llorando, pero en verdad no quería apartar mi vista de ella.

_**"Detenla"**_

La vi extender sus alas y ascender lentamente al cielo. Ver como partía lleno mi cabeza de recuerdos y pesar. El mundo a nuestro alrededor parecía ir mas lento son el simple objetivo de permitirme verla lo mas posible. Era la ultima vez... yo no quería.

_**"Por favor detenla"**_

Por un momento mi boca parecía querer acceder a aquella petición de mi corazón. Ella se iría y nunca volvería a verla, pero era mejor vivir una eternidad siendo libre de este sufrimiento a vivir una felicidad efímera a mi lado que terminaría con aun mas sufrimiento. Las palabras que tanto quise pronunciar simplemente no salían de mi boca. Sentí un gran nudo en la garganta y mis manos incluso temblaban.

Puede ver sus alas moviéndose mas y mas rápido como si tuviera prisa por marcharse. Seguro era lo mejor... ella al fin seria libre. ¿No era lo que yo mas deseaba?

_**"¡Por favor, Te ruego que la detengas!"**_

Al final... no la detuve.

Ikaros aumento su velocidad de vuelo cuando perdió de vista la casa de Tomoki, se estrelló contra una gran montaña. Para eso ella ya lo había notado… sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas

_**¿Por qué no me detuvo?**_

**-¡¿Por qué?!- **Gritar todo su dolor parecía la única forma de aliviarlo**.  
-¡¿Por qué no puedo estar con él?! ¡Sé que he cometido muchos pecados! ¡Merezco este castigo!-  
-Pero…-  
-El no merece sufrir por mis pecados…- **Todas sus palabras se las llevo el viento, sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo y por primera vez en su vida se sintió completamente sola en el mundo.

Desde que conoció a Tomoki supo lo que era sentir dolor.


	3. capitulo 2- Soledad

Así como el tiempo parecía pasar más lento Tomoki comenzó a sentir el tremendo cambio. Nadie esperaba al lado de su cama esperando a que abriera los ojos. Ella ya no era quien cocinaba. Aquella plantación de sandias en el patio había desaparecido y todo recuerdo de ella parecía haberse esfumado de aquella casa. Fue como si ella nunca hubiera existido. Tal vez ella había usado una carta para desaparecer todas sus cosas. Era lo mas obvio, fue como un ultimo servicio para su amo. Su corta estancia en esa casa parecía haber sido solo un sueño...

Fue difícil para él, sobre todo cuando Nimph y Astrea preguntaron dónde estaba Ikaros. Con solo ver la expresión de Tomoki supieron que ella no regresaría.

Todos lo sabían, incluso las personas enamoradas de Tomoki se olvidaron de el por su obvio enamoramiento hacia el ángel rosa. Nadie quería mencionarla o preguntar por ella, seria causarle dolor a Tomoki y era preferible que intentara superarlo. Poco a poco aquel chico fue apartando a toda la gente de el.

Sohara y Tomoki habían terminado la preparatoria y era hora de decidir qué hacer con sus vidas, Sohara iba a mudarse, por primera vez se alejaría de su preciado amigo de la infancia. Pero ella no estaba ni feliz ni triste por eso, tenía que ayudarlo. Si había alguna forma de pagarle todo lo que hizo por ella lo haría. Aunque todos sabían lo que el necesitaba… la necesitaba a ella. Sohara siempre había estado enamorada de su amigo, pero ella entendía mas que nadie la situación de esos dos. Siempre creyo que si había alguien que estaba destinada a estar con el era Ikaros.

Con esa dea en mente dio un paso hacia adelante. -Tomo-chan perdón por preguntar tan de repente pero… todos estamos preocupados y...-

-Preguntaras por Ikaros ¿cierto?-

Sohara pensó por un momento que tal vez seria mala idea preguntar, que seria como echar sal en la herida, pero no aguantaba mas. Incluso había visto a Nimph llorando al ver después de días que Ikaros jamas regresaría. Los ángeles la buscaron por todos lados y nunca encontraron rastro de ella.

-Si… es extraño que se fuera sin despedirse de nosotros, y todos pensamos que…tal vez… ella llego a hablar contigo.- Sohara paro un momento y luego miro con atención a la mano de su amigo de la infancia. Después de todo en tu muñeca falta aquella cadena que pertenecía a Ikaros.- Al mencionar la cadena Sohara noto como Tomoki aparto la mirada para dirigirla a su mano.

-La cadena se la quite… ella misma me pidió que lo hiciera.- Sohara quedo sin palabras ¿Cómo era posible? La única vez que Tomoki le quito la cadena a Ikaros en el pasado termino con Ikaros rogando por que volvieran a atarla. Sohara entendió entonces lo que pasaba, ya que ella también lo vivió "el dolor de no ser amada por tu persona especial" entendió que el dolor fue demasiado.

-¿estás bien con esto?-

Tomoki levanto su mirada hacia su amiga

-¿Estas bien con dejarla?-

-es lo mejor-

-¿para quién?-

-Para ambos… ella ya no soportaba el sufrimiento y yo no soporto la idea de dejarla sola.

-Entonces dime ¿Qué pasara si Ikaros se enamora de otro hombre? Imagínalo, que alguien más esté dispuesto a pasar su corta temporada de vida con ella ¿soportarías saber que sonríe por otra persona? Al menos yo estoy segura de que si sus situaciones estuvieran invertidas a Ikaros no le importaría morir a tu lado con tal de verte feliz- por un momento la humana recordó el tiempo en el que se enamoró de él, pero lo mejor era que ellos estuvieran juntos. Después de todo si no estuvieran destinados a estar juntos… tal vez no se habrían conocido.

-Olvidalo... no quiero seguir hablando de eso...

-Me agradaba Ikaros...

-A mi también...

Mientras tanto Ikaros estaba en la sinapsis junto con Dedalous. Después de todo ahora ella podía entrar sin ningún peligro de ser atacada o de auto destruirse…

La visita de Ikaros no era algo que le gustara a su creadora porque significaba solo una cosa "se había separado de Tomoki" Era algo tan predecible que incluso le causo molestia.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Ikaros?- Pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Maestra, quiero volver a estar bajo su servicio, por favor, permítame quedarme-

-No, lo siento- El ángel se tensó un poco. Ella sabía que le negaría la entrada.

-¿Por qué no puedo quedarme?

-Alfa… la razón más importante del por qué te deje al lado de Tomo kun es porque quería que tuvieras una vida alejada de todo esto. Así encontrarías la felicidad. Vamos, solo tienes que volver con el ¿de acuerdo?-

-Ya veo...

-Regresa con Tomo kun. Es lo mejor... es una orden.- Ese "Es una orden" fue como si su creadora adivinara que iría a cualquier lugar con tal de no volver. Era como un seguro deque regresaría ya que la diseño para seguir ordenes.

-Si... maestra...- Mintió, porque ella no tenia planeado regresar por nada del mundo.

_**¿Felicidad?**_

Estaba cansada de esa palabra que solo se burlaba en su cara cada vez que intentaba encontrarla.

Felicidad… para ella no existía esa definición. Por más que intentara conseguirla no podría

Tal vez era como Nimph le había dicho hace tiempo… "los ángeles como nosotros no sonreímos por naturaleza".

Ikaros se fue sin decir una palabra. Había perdido un lugar al cual volver, no era tanto problema ya que ella era inmortal. Pero la soledad se hizo presente apenas puso un pie fuera de la Sinapsis.

No debía lamentarse. No debía sentirse triste y mucho menos sola. Esas eran las consecuencias de su decisión y ella no iba a dudar por algo como eso. De todas formas era mejor que volver con Tomoki y seguir esperando algo que jamás ocurriría.

Pensó por un momento en su antiguo hogar al lado de Tomoki y sus hermanas. "Seguramente están peleando con el amo". Ikaros sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar su mente de esos recuerdos tan dolorosos que solo querían hacerla volver.

"¿Podría volver si fuera humana?"


	4. capitulo 3- Reencuentro

Habían pasado cerca de un año desde que Tomoki e Ikaros se separaron. Tomoki comenzó a sentirse solo desde el momento en que ella partió, pero fue aun peor cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás volvería. Después de darse cuenta de esto comenzó a ser un poco más solitario. Alejaba a cada persona que se le acercaba, dejo de ser un pervertido y pasaba largos ratos encerrado en su casa.

El ahora estaba solo, absoluta y completamente solo. Nadie lo visitaba, incluso si alguien lo hiciera el fingiría estar dormido en su casa y no respondería.

Llevaba varios días teniendo pesadillas donde recordaba su despedida y lo que mas le llenaba de pánico en cada sueño era no haberla detenido. El aun así sentía que había tomado la mejor decisión para los dos. El aún estaba enamorado, no pudo dejar de pensar ni un segundo en ella. Las primeras veces que la recordaba llegaba incluso a las lágrimas. ¿Por qué ambos nacieron en mundos diferentes? ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de alguien inmortal? Su mayor deseo en ese momento era haber nacido como un ángel para poder estar con ella, pero si eso hubiese pasado tal vez no la habría conocido. Entonces se retractaba de aquellas ideas de nacer inmortal y deseaba que ella fuera humana y de nuevo su mente lo contradijo recordándole que si eso fuera cierto ella tal vez ya habría muerto.

Incluso en sus fantasías terminaba siendo imposible estar juntos.

Todo estaba en orden en su vida, pero no podía decir que estaba feliz. Aun así, la vida le quería restregar en la cara que nunca podrían estar juntos.

Tomoki estaba descansando debajo del árbol de cerezo en donde la conoció tantos recuerdos había presenciado aquel árbol y ese era su sitio favorito.. El inesperadamente se quedó dormido y de nuevo sus sueños le mostraron aquella despedida. Era tan real... tan triste como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo. Ella sin duda estaba llorando en aquel sueño.

Se levanto de golpe.- Me esta afectando estar aquí...

La vista del joven se fijo en el cielo. Era como en aquella ocasión. La vez en que Sugata senpai le pidió que se encontraran bajo el árbol de cerezo y se termino quedando solo. El día en que se conocieron. Un día tan especial para el que jamas olvidaría.

El pudo distinguir de nuevo aquel hueco en el cielo. "Debo de estar soñando" Nunca aparto su vista de ese lugar. Era extrañamente... similar.

De pronto, como en aquella ocasión, un objeto fue expulsado de aquella entrada. A diferencia de esa vez en que se conocieron solo fue un impacto.

Corrió por pura inercia a ver qué era lo que cayó del cielo, para su sorpresa lo que vio lo hizo sentir una gran felicidad. El impacto había levantado mucho polvo y era imposible para el ver con claridad. Su corazón se acelero cuando distinguió unas alas y mas aun cuando se acerco mas para asegurarse de quien era la persona frente a el. Ikaros estaba inconsciente como el día en que se conocieron, solo que esta vez ningún pilar cayó del cielo.

El joven se quedo pasmado por un momento y reacciono lo mas rapido que pudo. Se acerco a ella, parecía estar inconsciente. Así que como aquella vez, la cargo.

Tomoki la llevo rápidamente a su casa. La recostó en un fotón y espero a que despertara. Mientras esperaba solo la observo, no había cambiado en nada. Era la misma de antes. Su cabello estaba del mismo largo, seguía igual de delgada y su cara se veía muy hermosa mientras dormía.  
Ella comenzó a levantarse y abrió los ojos lentamente. Vio a Tomoki un momento y aparto su vista sin ninguna reacción. Tomoki se puso nervioso, no sabia a donde mirar. Creyó que ella tal vez se enojaría, luego pensó que se alegraría y se abrazarían por el reencuentro, pero no fue así.

-¿Dónde estoy?- El ángel tallo delicadamente sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz.

-Estas en mi casa, caíste del cielo frente a mí y te traje hacia acá.-

Aquella chica recorrió con la mirada la habitación, se sentía extraña. Era como si estuviera en un lugar conocido.-Gracias por recogerme, pero estoy bien, así que debo irme.-

-No puedes irte aun.- Tomoki se acercó más a ella.- No puedes irte. Acabas de caer del cielo, será mejor que tomes un descanso. No te preocupes ¿tienes a donde ir? Puedes quedarte.

-No tengo a donde ir, pero eso no es un problema...

-Quédate, esta es tu casa.

Ikaros ladeo su cabeza sin comprenderlo del todo.- Bien, pero... ¿Quien eres tu?- Por alguna razón se sentía interesada en el. Era como si le hiciera feliz conocerlo.- ¿Me has dicho tu nombre?

-¿eh? Deja las bromas.

-Tu nombre... ¿cual es?

-¿N-no me recuerdas?

-¿Que?

-Ah... lo siento

-¿Quien eres?

-No te preocupes por quien soy, solo tómame como a un amigo.- Estaba haciendo lo correcto a su parecer.- Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.-

-Muchas gracias… ah… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Tomoki.-

-¿To-mo-ki?

-Asi es, puedes llamarme por mi nombre

-Mucho gusto Tomoki, me alegra conocerte. Soy el ángel de estrategia Ikaros. Estaré a tu cuidado por un tiempo.

-Oye... ¿no crees que ya nos habíamos conocido? ¿No se te hace familiar mi nombre?

-¿Tomoki? No... perdón, ¿pasa algo?

-N-no, no te preocupes. Son cosas mías.

"¿En serio no me recuerda?"-Si tienes hambre hay comida en la nevera. Si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación.-

Ella simplemente sonrió, fue algo extraño. Ella antes no sonreía, esperaba todo menos verla feliz, pero tampoco esperaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.  
Antes de irse a su habitación volvió a mirarla. Era como estar soñando. Tenía frente a sus ojos a la mujer que amaba, su amor imposible y a aquella persona en la que nunca dejo de pensar. Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro y avanzo esperando que ella no desapareciera después de subir aquellas escaleras.


	5. capitulo 4- Recuerdos

Era un nuevo día. Tomoki despertó y se sintió realmente feliz al ver de nuevo a su ángel al lado de su cama. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que cayó del cielo. Tomoki le propuso quedarse un tiempo más hasta que recuperara su memoria, pero había algo diferente esa mañana. Ikaros estaba durmiendo. Tomoki se levantó de golpe al darse cuenta que el ángel rosa estaba durmiendo.  
Su sobresalto llamo la atención de Ikaros.

-¿Qué sucede Tomoki? ¿Por que me miras asi?

El aún no se acostumbraba a que lo llamara por su nombre.- ¡¿Q-que es lo que haces?! ¡Se supone que los ángeles no pueden dormir!.-

-¿Qué? La verdad no lo sé… sabes mucho sobre nosotros ¿conoces a otros como yo?- Ikaros se veía adormilada.

-A-algo así...

-m... vale...

Tomoki no podía comprender lo que ocurría. Ikaros había regresado, no recordaba nada y ahora podía dormir. Algo estaba mal.

-Ikaros… ¿Qué sabes de Dedalous?-

-Ella está en la Sinapsis-

-¿Me puedes llevar con ella?- Tomoki tenía planeado preguntarle sobre Ikaros.

-No… ella no me dejara entrar. Me mando a la tierra y dijo que ella me visitaría cuando arreglara mis problemas…- Ikaros se notaba un poco triste.

-¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?-

-No lo recuerdo…- Se veía bastante confundida.- Creo que era algo sobre el amo al que debía servir.

-Por cierto... ¿que haces en mi cama?

-¿eh? Ah... vine a despertarte, pero intente varias veces y no logre levantarte, así que termine quedándome dormida aquí.

-Si tienes sueño no deberias forzarte a despertar. Quédate en la cama si aun tienes sueño.

-¿huh?

-¿Que? ¿Dije algo raro?

-Lo siento, es la primera vez que alguien me regaña... me sentí extraña.

Tomoki se sentía extraño. Estaba conversando con ella como si nada hubiera pasado, pero eso no era lo único raro. Ella… se veía más humana. Usualmente no mostraba sentimientos. Era demasiado indiferente, pero ahora ella sonreía, dormía, se ponía triste. ¿Su deseo se había hecho realidad? "Probablemente no".

Ella le preparo el desayuno a Tomoki como antes. Pero se notaba muy alegre. Ikaros sonreía como una persona normal. Incluso llego a reír en un par de ocasiones mientras hablaba con Tomoki.

Eso le traía viejos recuerdos a Tomo. El en aquella habitación sentado, esperando la comida y ver a Ikaros llegar con la comida, pero era demasiado triste su vuelta a la realidad… Volvió a ser encerrado en aquel círculo donde no podía ser más que una relación Amo- Esclavo. Esta vez era aún peor que antes… ella no lo recordaba.

Se sintió bastante mal al pensar en esto último. Antes al menos él sabía que ambos sentían lo mismo, pero ahora ni eso tenía. Su ánimo decayó en solo unos segundos depensar en el pasado.

-Tomoki ¿Te pasa algo?- El joven estaba desayunando la comida que el ángel había preparado para el. En solo un par de días ya había vuelto a su antigua rutina.

-¿Eh?- El chico fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la cálida voz de Ikaros.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves preocupado. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar solo pidamelo. Estoy aquí para servirle.

-No pasa nada.-

-De acuerdo.

-Oye... ¿Puedes soñar?

-Si... ¿no es normal?

-¿huh? Ah... claro que es normal, solo fue curiosidad.

-Eres algo extraño Tomoki.

Tomoki se levantó de su asiento y se fue a su habitación. Ikaros estaba preocupada, pero también se sentía extraña. Por alguna razón se sentía feliz de solo estar al lado de Tomoki. El ángel pensó que tal vez era agradecimiento, así que comenzó a limpiar la casa como antes de que perdiera su memoria. Tomoki tenia un verdadero desastre en la casa, era un chico desobligado al cual le gustaba el desorden, pero a Ikaros no le importaba. Le agradaba ser de utilidad para esa amable persona que le abrió las puertas de su casa.

Entonces lo encontró… sobre uno de los libreros de Tomoki. Había un álbum de fotos.

Ikaros sintió curiosidad por ver aquellas fotos, pensó en ver como era aquel joven cuando era niño. A ella se le había enseñado mucho sobre el mundo de los humanos... Lo abrió y todo iba bien. Miro con atención cada una de las fotos pensando en lo entretenido que era tener una vida. Hasta que llego a una foto donde apareció alguien que se le hacía muy familiar… era ella.

Era la foto de aquella vez que fueron a la casa de Sugata por primera vez.

Ikaros no comprendía porque ella aparecía en esa foto. No recordaba nada de esas imágenes. Pasó página por página de aquel álbum y fue viendo todas las fotos en donde ella aparecía. Se sentía extraño.

Ella no sabía cuándo, cómo ni donde fueron tomadas, pero le hacía sentirse mal. Se sintió frustrada, molesta… tal vez culpable por no poder recordar. Tomo ese álbum de fotografías y lo escondió en la habitación que Tomoki le había dado. Ella casi no ocupaba aquel cuarto, pero tenía que descubrir que era lo que le había pasado.

Ikaros escucho como Tomoki bajaba las escaleras de nuevo, se apresuró a regresar a la cocina para que no notara el álbum.  
El ángel regreso rápidamente a las labores de la casa. Tomoki la vio un poco nerviosa, pero lo paso por alto. El ángel siguió con sus labores solo con la idea de volver a su habitación para revisar aquel álbum.

-Pasa algo Ikaros, te ves un poco pálida.

-No es nada.

Al llegar la noche Ikaros se encerró en aquel cuarto con la excusa de que quería descansar un momento.  
Tomoki no se sintió sorprendido. Ya no había nada que lo sorprendiera después de ver que parecía más humana que ángel.  
Ikaros volvió a tomar aquel álbum y lo miro con mucha tristeza. En las fotografías ella no sonreía y a pesar de no mostrar expresiones se notaba triste en la mayoría. Solo en aquellas imágenes donde aparecía Tomoki no le parecía verse tan solitaria.  
_Ella quería recordar…_

Vio por largas horas ese álbum, pero no pudo lograr su objetivo. Aquellas imágenes eran la única prueba que ella tenía sobre su antigua relación con Tomoki. Llego a tal punto en que ella estaba tan frustrada que llego a las lágrimas.

Ikaros sentía que Tomoki había sido alguien importante en su vida. No les tomo importancia a las demás personas de las fotos, solo le importaba recordar a Tomoki. Ese día no fue al lado de Tomoki a esperar a que despertara, ni siquiera fue a dormir a su lado. Se quedó en su habitación toda la noche intentando recordar aquello que nunca volvería.


	6. capitulo 5- Nimph

Era un nuevo día. Tomoki se levantó y escucho ruido en la cocina. Bajo rápidamente pensando que era algún ladrón, pero se encontró con la chica de cabello rosa en la cocina. Ella estaba preparando el desayuno. A Tomoki se le seguía haciendo raro encontrarla de nuevo en su casa. Lo prefería de esa manera, estar juntos como si fuera la primera vez a seguir separados con el dolor de nunca volver a verse.  
Aun así él sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que descubrir que fue lo que le pasó a Ikaros en todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Incluso si eso significaba perderla de nuevo, él lo haría con tal de saber qué es lo que la hizo ser más humana. Además… Ikaros se veía distraída desde la noche anterior.

Tomoki no lo sabía. Ikaros iba a su cuarto de vez en cuando a observar aquel álbum con la esperanza de recordar un poco… aunque sea algo mínimo lo que recordara sería suficiente para ella, pero esto seguía sin ocurrir.

El joven salió de la casa después de desayunar diciéndole a Ikaros que regresaría pronto y que no saliera de casa. No sabía si ella causaría algún alboroto ahora que no recordaba nada. Era mejor estar prevenido y mantenerla oculta un tiempo. "Que tengas un buen dia" le había dicho con una cara sonriente.

Tomoki tenía un plan para saber lo que le ocurrió. Camino un largo rato hasta llegar a una mansión muy lujosa ¿de quién era esta propiedad? Eso no necesitaba una pregunta. La dueña de la casa le seguía dando un poco de temor a Tomoki, dudo un poco y luego llamo a la puerta.  
Segundos después aquella puerta se abrió y la persona a la que más temía fue quien abrió la puerta. Mikako Satsukitane se encontraba frente a él. Hace mucho tiempo que Tomoki había perdido contacto con todos sus antiguos amigos, todos ellos le recordaban a Ikaros y el quiso mantenerse alejado. Los otros ángeles se habían mudado a la casa de los Satsukitane cuando Tomoki comenzó a alejarse de todo. Ahora el necesitaba su ayuda.

-Vaya no esperaba que Sakurai kun viniera a visitarme.-

-Presidenta…- Aunque ella ya no era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil a Tomoki se le hizo mejor llamarla como antes.- Perdone las molestias… ¿Podría hablar un momento con Nimph?-

-¿Qué me darás a cambio?- La presidenta volvió a mostrar su personalidad malvada.

\- ¿Qué? No tengo nada.-

-Entonces adiós- Mikako cerró la puerta en la cara de Tomoki.

-Vaya no ha cambiado en nada.- Tomoki lanzo un gran suspiro.

El joven volvió a tocar la puerta.

La chica de pelo morado volvió a abrir.- Vaya veo que regresaste rápido. ¿Traes algo para hablar con Nimph?-

-Presidenta, déjeme hablar con ella.-

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- Mikako seguía con sus juegos. En el fondo le alegraba volver a saber de Tomoki.

-Es Ikaros.- Al oír ese nombre Mikako se puso seria.- Ella regreso.-

Por la expresión de Tomoki ella supo que no estaba mintiendo. Ella sabía que Ikaros se había ido para nunca regresar, o al menos eso pensaban todos. Dejo pasar a Tomoki a una pequeña sala. La chica de pelo morado ordeno a uno de sus sirvientes que trajeran a Nimph para poder hablar con ella.

Nimph estaba en su nuevo cuarto comiendo bocadillos como siempre cuando llegaron a avisarle de Tomoki. Rápidamente salió del cuarto para asegurarse de que era cierto. Se emocionó al ver de nuevo a Tomoki sentado en aquel sillón con Mikako, esta alegría suya desapareció al ver la expresión de sus rostros.

Los tres se encontraban sentados en aquella sala. Tomoki comenzó a contarles sobre el regreso de Ikaros. Extrañamente esto no tomo por sorpresa a Nimph hasta que le menciono que Ikaros podía dormir.

-Eso es imposible… nosotras no podemos dormir. Los sueños son un gran tabú para los ángeles.- Nimph intento pensar en una manera en la que fuera posible que esto ocurriera, pero nada le vino a la mente.

-¿Hay algo más que esté pasando con Ikaros chan?- Mikako se notaba igual de seria y pensativa que Nimph.

-Si… hay algo más. Ella no me recuerda. No recuerda a nadie, es como si fuera la primera vez que está en la tierra.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Nimph se sobresaltó al oír esto. Ella estaba segura de que Ikaros se encontraba con Dedalous todo este tiempo, pero ni siquiera Dedalous sería capaz de quitarle sus memorias. Las memorias de Ikaros eran muy importantes para ella como para que Dedalous se las hubiese quitado.- Espera un momento.- Nimph activo su radar para asegurarse de que la persona en casa de Tomoki fuera en verdad Ikaros.- Es cierto… Alfa está en tu casa en este momento.-

-No hay duda entonces… es ella.- Mikako se veía tranquila, era como si todo el tiempo hubiera pensado que no era ella.

-Tomoki, ¿Puedo ir a verla? Quiero mirar su sistema con mi poder. Tal vez pueda encontrar que fue lo que le paso.- Nimph sabía que Ikaros no perdería sus memorias tan fácilmente y eso de que ahora ella podía soñar se le estaba haciendo increíble.

-Claro-

-Vaya, no estarán pensando en dejarme aquí ¿verdad?- La mirada de la hija de los Satsukitane les dio temor a Tomoki y a Nimph.

-T-también puedes venir.- Ambos dijeron al unísono asustados.

Tomoki no estaba seguro de si fue buena idea decirles sobre Ikaros. Todos iban de regreso a la casa de Tomoki. Nimph se sentía verdaderamente feliz por volver a ver a Tomoki. Ella y Astrea se habían alejado de el después de que Ikaros se fuera. Había sido duro para ellas separarse de la persona que amaban, pero ambas comprendían que para Tomoki solo importaba Ikaros.

Llegaron a la casa de Tomoki. Ikaros estaba en su habitación y salió inmediatamente a darles la bienvenida.

-Bienvenido Tomoki. Llegaste muy pronto, aun no termino de limpiar...

Las dos amigas del chico se sorprendieron demasiado cuando el ángel rosa llamo por su nombre a Tomoki. Ikaros se callo y ladeo su cabeza mientras miraba a las dos personas que acompañaban a Tomoki.

-Oh... bienvenidas ustedes también.-Ikaros noto que esas dos personas aparecían en aquellas fotos del álbum, pero decidió no decir ni preguntar nada.-

-Alfa…- Nimph se acercó a ella y la abrazo.- ¡Eres tu Alfa!- El angel de pelo azul termino derribando a Ikaros en su animado encuentro.- ¡Me alegra tanto volver a verte!, no vuelvas a irte.-

Ikaros sabía que ella la conocía, pero al igual que a Tomoki ella no pudo recordarla.- Dolio...

-ah... ¡lo siento! No debí derribarte.-

-Ikaros chan, es bueno volver a verte.-

-Perdonen… pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Las conozco? - A pesar de que Tomoki les había comentado sobre la amnesia de Ikaros ambas se sorprendieron al ver que esto era cierto. No pudieron evitar poner caras de sorpresa, pero instantáneamente volvieron a su estado normal para intentar manejar la situación.

-Alfa… somos nosotras, somos tus amigas. ¿Recuerdas algo?- Ikaros solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

Tomoki decidió acabar con ese mal ambiente de decepción.- Nimph, ¿podrías ayudarla con sus recuerdos? Ya sabes... la ultima vez arreglaste su memoria-

-¿ultima vez?

-Claro, aunque no sé qué tan dañada este su memoria, pero lo intentare.-

Todos se sentaron en la pequeña mesa enfrente de la tv como antes. Nimph estaba al lado de Ikaros. Había conectado un cable con ella para poder ver su estado. Estando con ella pudo confirmarlo que les dijo Tomoki. Ella se veía más humana, tenía más expresiones faciales que antes, mostro tener hambre en varias ocasiones tomando una que otra galleta de la mesa y lo que más la sorprendió fue que en un momento ella bostezo. Era muy raro e increíble para Nimph ver tantos cambios en su amiga.

Termino el análisis y desconecto aquel cable.

-Tomoki… sin duda alguna como lo dije antes, ella es Alfa.- Nimph miro por un momento a Ikaros.- Pero ella no tiene nada mal en su sistema. Tal vez le quitaron su memoria de alguna forma. Además… su sistema es un poco diferente. Ahora ella es como una humana superdotada.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa?-

-El sistema de Alfa fue modificado. Ahora ella puede tener más expresiones y sentimientos como un humano, puede sentir hambre y puede dormir… ella puede soñar ahora. Posiblemente los cambios los hizo Dedalous a petición de Alfa.-

-Eso significa que Ikaros chan es un ángel que se comportara como humano ¿Cierto?- Mikako la miro bastante interesada. Ikaros era antes la que menos parecía humana.

-Sí, es algo como eso. Ella ahora es un poco más como Astrea y como yo, solo que con una pequeña diferencia. Ella ya no es afectada por el tabú del sueño, no necesita un amo y puede tomar sus propias decisiones.-

Ikaros que se había mantenido callada en todo momento por fin hablo.- Y... mis memorias ¿No volverán?-

-No lo sé… no estoy segura de que fue lo que paso para que perdieras todos tus recuerdos.- Nimph estaba bastante triste al pensar que Ikaros no las recordaría.- Tal vez… si

Dedalous estuviera aquí podríamos hablar con ella.-

-Entonces vamos.- Tomoki tomo la iniciativa.

-No la encontraran.- Todos miraron a Ikaros extrañados. Ella solo tomo otra galleta y la comió.- Si van ahora mismo a la Sinapsis lo mas probable es que Dedaous no este ahí.

-¿Por qué lo dices Alfa?-

-Ella se fue. No me dijo a donde, solo dijo que regresaría dentro de una semana, después de eso no recuerdo lo que paso...solo recuerdo haber caído del cielo y al despertar me encontré aquí.-

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar…- Tomoki volvió a sentarse.

-Es bastante extraño que tampoco recuerdes por qué estás aquí…- Nimph se estaba confundiendo aún más con el regreso inesperado del ángel rosa.

-Supongo que solo hay que esperar a que Dedalous regrese y nos explique qué fue lo que paso con Ikaros chan.- Mikako volvió a sonreír como siempre.

-Por cierto... aun no me dicen sus nombres.

-¿eh?

-Sus nombres... yo no se quienes son ustedes.

-Ah... pues yo soy Nimph... soy un angel como tu.- La pequeña amiga de Tomoki se puso un poco nerviosa por lo raro que era presentarse de nuevo a alguien que ya conocia.

-Un gusto en conocerte ¿Puedo llamarte Nimph? o ¿como preferirias que te llamara?

-Nimph esta bien...

-Y usted es...

-Satsukitane Mikako, puedes llamarme como gustes.

-De acuerdo... un gusto en conocerlas.

-En verdad es raro.- Nimph se acerco un poco mas al ángel para ver que tanto había cambiado, era como ver un muñeco de lo que era su amiga. No conocía nada de esa persona frente a ella.

-Am... Nimph... podrias no acercarte tanto... me pone un poco nerviosa.

-oh, l-lo siento...

-No importa...- Ikaros boztezo un momento.- Perdonen, Con permiso, estoy cansada, iré a recostarme.- Apenas dijo eso Ikaros se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación.

Mikako miro por un momento a Ikaros. El angel llevaba una chamarra puesta por lo que sus alas no eran visibles. "Encontré algo interesante de nuevo" La chica de pelo morado rió por lo bajo para luego dirigirse a Tomoki.

-¿Qué harás Sakurai kun?-

-¿Con que?-

-Ya sabes... con ella.-"¿No es obvio?- Estabas enamorado de ella ¿no?-

-huh... quien sabe...

-Es cierto Tomoki, Cuándo Dedalous regrese… ¿La dejaras ir de nuevo?-

-No lo sé… tal vez será lo mejor para ambos.-

-Sakurai kun… de verdad sigues siendo un idiota. Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran. Tal vez hace falta que alguien te de una buena paliza para que entres en razón. Me ofrezco como voluntaria.

-¡No estamos aquí para planear futuras torturas para mi!- Ver la actitud despreocupada y malévola de su antigua amiga le trajo recuerdos y le hizo reír un momento.

-Tomoki idiota.- Nimph hizo un puchero y comenzando a caminar hacia la misma dirección que Ikaros.

Nimph camino hacia aquella habitación, ella recordaba muy bien esa casa. Gran parte de sus buenos recuerdos estaban ahí. La habitación de Ikaros se encontraba en la planta baja al fondo del corredor que llevaba al baño.

Miro por un momento la puerta frente a ella. Sin duda se había lanzado a abrazarla por lo mucho que había extrañado su compañía, pero... estaba molesta. Ella no se había enterado de la desaparición de su hermana hasta el día siguiente. Estaba molesta... se sentía mal y aun así estaba feliz de volver a verla.

El ángel de cabello azul no pensó encontrarse con aquello. Al abrir la puerta pudo verla. Ikaros estaba sentada en el piso de su habitación, no estaba durmiendo como dijo que haría. Estaba llorando mientras observaba las fotos del álbum.

Cuando Ikaros noto su presencia se paró rápidamente y la jalo hacia adentro de la habitación.

-A-alfa ¿Qué te ocurre?- Nimph se asustó al verla llorando.

-¿Eres Nimph? ¿Eres Nimph verdad?- La voz de Ikaros se oía quebrada.

-S-si soy yo.- Después de decir esto Ikaros se calmó y bajo la cabeza.

-Ayúdame… ayúdame a recordar.-

Nimph se apartó de ella y reviso las fotos que Ikaros había sacado del álbum. Entonces Nimph recordó la vez que Ikaros enfermo.  
Ikaros estaba perdiendo la memoria en esa ocasión y al igual que en ese momento ella estaba viendo las fotos del álbum, pero esa vez Ikaros no quería olvidar. Detrás de cada foto había un pequeño texto con pluma. Cada uno era como una explicación de cada imagen.  
Ikaros tenía una foto en su mano. Esa foto hizo que Nimph casi derramara lágrimas.  
Era la foto del festival cultural en la que todos participaron en una banda musical.  
Nimph se la quitó, detrás de la foto decía "_Estos son Sugata, Mikako, Nimph y Tomoki… las personas a las que amo. No quiero olvidarlos nunca."  
_\- Debes estar sufriendo mucho Alfa, como en aquella ocasión.- Nimph abrazo a Ikaros nuevamente, pero esta vez Ikaros le devolvió el abrazo.

-No te preocupes Alfa… te ayudare a que me recuerdes.-


	7. capitulo 6- Culpa

Ikaros había comenzado a pasar más tiempo con Nimph desde que se reencontraron. Ya habían pasado dos días. Dedalous regresaría según Ikaros en cuatro días más.

Tomoki pensó que pasar tiempo con Nimph era bueno para ella. Le gustaba la idea de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Nimph revisaba continuamente el sistema de Ikaros buscando la causa de su amnesia, pero todo terminaba siendo en vano. Ikaros se deprimía cada vez que los resultados eran negativos. Nimph había visitado los lugares que visitaron antes de que Ikaros se fuera, pero nuevamente terminaba siendo inútil.  
Ambas se encontraban en el cuarto de Ikaros. El silencio gobernaba aquella habitación. El ángel rosa se encontraba sentada en el piso observando aquellas fotos nuevamente. Tenía que haber algo… algo que la hiciera recordar, pero sus mentes estaban en blanco. "trata una o mil veces más" miraba todas las fotos intentando imaginar el escenario.  
Ikaros seguía atormentándose viendo aquel álbum. Nimph tuvo que pararla.

-Alfa…- Nimph estaba frente a ella y puso una mano sobre el álbum.- tienes que parar… algún día lograremos que recuerdes, pero no puedes seguir así. Estoy segura de que Dedalous te ayudara.-  
-Nimph…- Soltó el álbum mientras sentía que su única oportunidad de recordar estaba siéndole arrebatada.- Dime Nimph… ¿Por qué es tan doloroso para mi no recordar? Es bastante extraño. Una parte de mi cree recordar algo de aquellas memorias que jamás regresaran.- Agacho la cabeza esperando la respuesta de su amiga.  
\- Tal vez no deba ser yo la que debería decírtelo… ¿no recuerdas absolutamente nada de Tomoki?- Nimph estaba dudando sobre si contarle o no sobre su pasado enamoramiento.  
-No logro recordarlo.- La miro fijamente.- ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?-  
_**"No saber absolutamente nada… ¿eso te lastimaría?"**_

Probablemente la respuesta era sí.  
\- Antes… tú caíste del cielo como ahora. Tomoki te encontró y te volviste su ángel. Pasaste mucho tiempo con nosotros, pero luego todo cambio… Te enamoraste de Tomoki.- Nimph hizo una pausa y aparto su mirada de Ikaros.- Todas queríamos a Tomoki, pero el solo te quería a ti.- Ikaros escucho con atención a Nimph. Comenzó a comprender un poco porque solo le interesaba recordar a Tomoki y no a los demás.  
-¿Y por qué me fui?- Nuevamente Nimph se quedó callada – ¿Nimph?-  
-Tomoki supuso que no estaban destinados a estar juntos.- se acercó a Ikaros y se sentó a su lado.- Ambos son de mundos diferentes y aun así se amaban. Astrea y yo nos sentíamos igual con Tomoki, pero en nuestro caso él no nos correspondía, terminamos olvidándonos de aquella decepción amorosa, pero tu continuaste con el sabiendo que sería imposible. Un día Sohara llego llorando con nosotras a casa de Mikako…- Nimph estaba a punto de llorar para este punto.- Nos dijo que te habías marchado.- Ikaros miro a Nimph algo triste.- Te fuiste sin despedirte de nadie más que de Tomoki.-

Nimph comenzó a sentirse molesta al recordar lo triste que estaba cuando escucho sobre la partida de su amiga. Astrea y Nimph habían buscado por todas partes esperando detenerla. Ese día Nimph lloro tanto por no encontrarla e incluso llego a odiar a Ikaros por irse, pero al final la perdono al entender que era demasiado para ella seguir con Tomoki.

\- Fuimos a detenerte, pero nunca te encontramos. Cuando llegamos con Dedalous nos dijo que ya te habías ido… desapareciste. Incluso desapareciste de nuestros radares- Nimph apretó los puños.- ¿Por qué no te despediste Alfa?- Comenzó a dirigirse a Ikaros directamente.- Acaso… ¿no fuimos tan importantes para ti como Tomoki?-

Inesperadamente Nimph sintió como los brazos de Ikaros pasaron alrededor de su cuello abrazándola.

-Lo siento… perdóname.- Ikaros apoyo su cabeza en Nimph y el ángel azul comenzó a llorar.

Nimph nunca pudo odiar a Ikaros, incluso en el pasado cuando tenía que capturarla para regresarla a Minos no le odio, tampoco cuando descubrió que ambas amaban a la misma persona. Estar de nuevo con Ikaros la hacía muy feliz. Si cualquier persona las viera en ese momento tal vez dirían que parecen un par de hermanas que acababan de pelear.

-Está bien Alfa… ya no estoy molesta.- Nimph se zafó de su abrazo.  
-Nimph… ya llevo rato preguntándomelo ¿Por qué me dices Alfa?-  
-¿Qué? Tu eres Alfa y yo Beta, ¿tampoco recuerdas eso?-  
-No… solo recuerdo mi nombre.- Nimph se sorprendió al escuchar esto. Era casi como la primera vez que cayó del cielo, solo que esta vez ni siquiera Nimph podía regresarle sus recuerdos.  
-En cierta forma es algo bueno ¿no crees?- Nimph estaba feliz de que su amiga ya no sufriera.- Ahora puedes volver a comenzar. Además si tuvieras tus recuerdos posiblemente tu y yo jamás nos hubiéramos vuelto a ver.- Nimph volvió a poner una cara triste- Sabes Alfa… cuando tu tenías tus recuerdos lo único que querías era desaparecer. Al tener un triste pasado, un dolor eterno y cicatrices abiertas lo mejor era borrarte la memoria. Tal vez Dedalous pensó en eso.-  
\- Pero es triste.- El ángel de pelo azul miro a su compañera sin entenderla.- Seria feliz si yo pudiera sonreír y decir que fue la mejor decisión, pero no logro entender por qué me siento tan triste.-  
-No será que ¿aun sin recuerdos aun lo amas?-  
Ikaros se puso algo roja sin lograr entender por qué su corazón se aceleró.- No lo sé… no lo creo.-  
-Creo que este no es un buen tema para discutir Alfa.-  
-Oye Nimph ¿te puedo pedir algo?-  
-¿Qué es?-  
-¿Podrías dejar de decirme Alfa?  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-  
-Es extraño que me llamen con un nombre que no es mío.-  
-Ya te lo dije tu eres Alfa.- Nimph hizo un puchero.  
-Pero no he escuchado que nadie más me llame así. Incluso Dedalous antes de irse me llamo Ikaros.-  
-Bueno si así te sientes más cómoda…- De repente a Nimph se le ocurrió una gran idea.- ¡Alfa! Digo… Ikaros, ¿qué te parece si mañana te llevo con Delta?-  
-¿Delta?- Ikaros sentía curiosidad de ese nombre.  
-Más bien Astrea. Tú la llamabas así antes.-  
-Delta… ¿es amigable?-  
-Sí, le alegrara mucho volver a verte.-  
-Claro, quiero verla.- Ikaros sonrió con alegría al pensar que vería a más personas que le ayudarían a recordar.

Tomoki estaba encerrado en su habitación leyendo una revista. Esta vez no era una revista erótica. Dejo de comprar ese tipo de revistas cuando Ikaros se fue.  
Extrañamente él tenía unas ganas incontrolables de pasar más tiempo con Ikaros, pero no quería interrumpirla mientras estaba con Nimph.  
Tomoki se quedó pensando en su pasado con el ángel. Tomoki ya llevaba tiempo separado de ella y de repente regreso. Ahora ella ya no estaba enamorada de él y tampoco lo recordaba. Ahora ya no tenían que estar sufriendo por algo tan imposible como estar juntos, pero ¿Por qué le molestaba que no lo recordara? Ikaros ahora podría ser feliz incluso después de que Tomoki dejara ese mundo.  
Ikaros preparo la comida como siempre. Nimph decidió quedarse en la casa de Tomoki por ese día con Ikaros. Ambas se veían mas unidas y esto a Tomoki le alegraba.  
Tomoki se quedó viendo la tv después de comer. Nimph dejo durmiendo a Ikaros en su habitación. La miro un rato mientras dormía. Le parecía extraordinario que un ángel pudiera dormir. Salió de la habitación de Ikaros y aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con Tomoki.

-Tomoki.-  
-Oh Nimph ¿pasa algo?- El ángel se sentó cerca para poder hablar con él.  
-Es sobre Alfa…- Nimph vio como al decir "Alfa" Tomoki le comenzó a prestar más atención. "A pesar del tiempo que paso ustedes siguen siendo igual de necios"- ¿Qué harás?-  
-Ya lo dije. La dejare vivir aquí hasta que Dedalous regrese o ella quiera marcharse.-  
-¿La dejaras ir de nuevo?-  
-Ella y yo ya no tenemos ninguna conexión ¿no lo recuerdas? Rompí la cadena el día que se fue.-  
-En verdad sigues siendo un idiota.- Nimph se enfadó un poco.- Me alegra que ella ya no este enamorada de un cobarde como tu.- Tomoki volteo a verla un poco molesto por aquella frase.  
-Cállate, tú no tienes nada que ver.-  
-Sabes que ella es como mi hermana así que tengo mucho que ver.- Nimph volvió a enfadarse como con Ikaros.- Fue tu culpa que ella se fuera, si le hubieras dicho lo que sentías jamás se habría ido.-  
Tomoki regreso la vista a la televisión.- Olvídalo, será mejor si no seguimos discutiendo.-  
-Finges no seguir sintiendo lo mismo, pero al final nada a cambiado… de verdad te odiare si vuelves a alejarla.- Nimph dio media vuelta y regreso con Ikaros.

Tomoki apago el televisor y se recostó en el piso. Estaba sintiéndose enfadado consigo mismo al recordar el día en que se marchó. Él estuvo llorando todas las noches desde ese día.  
"¿Tú qué sabes?" Cerro los ojos y sin querer se quedó dormido en el piso.


	8. capitulo 7- Collar

Nimph se mantuvo al lado de Ikaros toda la noche. Ella se recostó a su lado y cerró los ojos. Ella estaba un poco celosa del ángel rosa y que ella si podía dormir y tener sueños. Espero despierta a que Ikaros despertara para poder reencontrarla con Astrea.  
Toda la noche se quedó con Ikaros pensando en donde se podría encontrar Dedalous o el porqué de su desaparición.

Hay algo que Nimph nunca le dijo a nadie. Ella había estado en contacto con Dedalous todo el tiempo esperando saber de Ikaros, pero por lo que ella sabía Dedalous le dijo al ángel que volviera con Tomoki y desde ese momento nunca volvió a aparecer frente a su creadora.

Algo andaba mal en toda la historia de Ikaros. Nimph decidió despejar su mente de esas ideas y esperar a que su creadora volviera y arreglara todo.

El tiempo para Nimph se le fue rápido. Cuando menos se dio cuenta Ikaros ya estaba abriendo los ojos.

-Oh Alfa despertaste.-  
-Nimph… aun me dices Alfa.- Ikaros estaba somnolienta.  
-P-perdón solo es una costumbre difícil de quitar.- Miro a Ikaros y se emocionó.- Corre y cámbiate, vamos con Delta.-  
-¿eh? Pero aun no desayuno.- Nimph volteo a verla… "lo olvidaba… ahora eres más humana"  
-Entonces cámbiate y bajaremos a comer.-  
-Nimph… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- Ikaros se veía algo roja yo la miro algo confundida  
-¿Podrías… salir de la habitación mientras me cambio?-  
-¿Qué? Eso es raro incluso para ti, antes nos cambiábamos juntas en la misma habitación.-  
-Pero… es algo incómodo y yo no lo recuerdo….-  
-Está bien, saldré un momento.- Nimph dio una última vista a su amiga. "que extraño" Nimph no le tomo importancia y bajo a desayunar. Un rato después bajo Ikaros y seguido de ella Tomoki.

Ikaros se sentó al lado de Nimph y comenzó a comer. Tomoki las observo por un rato sin nada que decir.  
-Ikaros… no olvides que no debes mostrar tus alas a la gente ¿de acuerdo?-  
-Si.- El ángel asintió mientras tenía una gran galleta en la boca.  
-Y… ¿A qué hora regresaran?-  
Antes de que Ikaros dijera algo Nimph contesto -No lo sé, tal vez ni siquiera te traeré a Ikaros de nuevo.-  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Sigues molesta?-  
-Calla, Astrea también quiere verla así que no nos des una hora de regreso, así no será divertido.-  
-Ya les dije a ambas que podían venir cuando quisieran.-  
-Si claro… pero ya nada es como en ese entonces… no lo olvides.-

-Nimph…- Ikaros la miro con reproche.  
-Perdón.- Desvió la vista de Tomoki.  
\- olvídalo…-  
-¿Tomoki?- Ikaros lo llamo.  
-¿eh?-  
-¿Paso algo con ustedes?-  
-No realmente…- Nimph se paró enfadada.

\- Ikaros, te espero afuera para irnos.-  
-¿eh? Si…-

Ella los dejo solos. Ikaros miro un poco a Tomoki. Se sentía realmente cómoda estando con él, se sentía segura y su corazón estaba aliviado de poder verle.  
Tomoki noto que estaba siendo observado.- ¿Pasa algo?-

Ikaros aparto la vista algo apenada.- No… no es nada.-  
-Sigues siendo bastante extraña.-  
-Gracias.-  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-  
-Es un secreto.- Ikaros termino de comer rápidamente.- Ya es hora de que me vaya. Nimph se molestara si me tardo.-  
-Claro…-  
Tomoki se comenzó a sentir solo cuando Ikaros salió de la casa.

-Tardaste mucho, vámonos.- Nimph estaba en la entrada de la casa. El ángel de pelo azul extendió sus alas.- Vamos  
Ikaros la siguió y extendió las suyas y siguió al ángel azul. Nimph activo su sistema de sigilo para que Astrea no supiera de la aparición de Ikaros. Quería sorprenderla.  
Llegaron al arrollo cerca de la casa de Sugata. Astrea pasaba mucho tiempo ahí buscando comida.

-¿Donde esta ella?- No se le veía por ninguna parte.-  
-Esa chiquilla… debe de estar comiendo por ahí… creo que tendré que buscarla.-  
-¿Cómo es ella?-  
-No es difícil de buscar, después de todo es un ángel y ella no esconde sus alas como nosotras. Además tiene un largo cabello rubio.-  
-¿Es como ella?- Ikaros señalo en lo alto de un árbol.-  
Nimph miro con más paciencia a donde señalaba Ikaros. Efectivamente Astrea se encontraba ahí sobre las ramas de un árbol.- esa idiota… ¿Qué hace allá arriba?-  
-¿Si es ella?- Ikaros se veía emocionada

-Si. Tengo una idea. Ikaros te ocultare con mi sistema ¿de acuerdo? Finge no estar aquí.- Nimph la oculto.- ¡Astrea!- El ángel rubio se asustó y callo de la cima del árbol. Se escuchó un gran golpe cuando cayó al suelo.

-En verdad eres idiota, pudiste evitar el golpe si volabas.-  
-Eres cruel Nimph sempai.- El ángel se estaba poniendo de pie mientras sobaba su cabeza.  
\- Olvídalo… oye te tengo una sorpresa preparada.-  
-¿Es comida?- Astrea puso ojos de perrito hambriento.  
-¿Qué? Claro que no.-  
-¿entonces de que se trata?-  
-Lo sabrías si no salieras a buscar comida cada que se te da la gana.-  
-Tenía hambre y la maestra (Mikako) no quería darme más comida, dijo que ya había comido suficiente.- Astrea hizo un puchero.- Bueno… y entonces ¿que querías mostrarme?-  
-Delta, cierra los ojos.- El ángel no comprendía al principio, pero lo hizo.

Nimph quito el efecto de sus poderes sobre Ikaros. Ella se acercó a Astrea, le parecía extraño. Ella se le hacía conocida al igual que Nimph, pero tampoco podía recordarla. Se acercó aún más para verla más de cerca.

Astrea se estaba poniendo impaciente ya que Nimph nunca le dijo que abriera los ojos, pero inesperadamente los abrió sin previo aviso y pudo ver a Ikaros que la estaba viendo fijamente.

Astrea se asustó un poco al verla tan cerca. Estaba muy sorprendida.- E-ella es…-  
-Volvió.- Nimph la interrumpió.

Astrea puso ver lo feliz que estaba Nimph.- Entonces… ella en verdad es.- Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y se abalanzo hacia el ángel rosa. La abrazo e Ikaros no entendía de porqué de su entusiasmo.

-Ikaros sempai… ¿Por qué te fuiste?-  
-Espera Delta.- Nimph la aparto de Ikaros.- Ella no es como tú la recuerdas, si sigues siendo esas cosas tal vez la asustes.-  
-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas?- Volvió a mirar a Ikaros y pudo ver que su cara mostraba inconformidad y algo de confusión.- No lo entiendo…-  
-Ella… ella no nos recuerda. Tampoco recuerda a Tomoki.-  
-¿Qué?-  
-P-perdón… es verdad lo que dice… yo… yo no sé quién eres tu.-Ikaros que se había mantenido callada por fin hablo.

Nimph se tomó su tiempo para explicarle todo a Astrea. Tomo más tiempo d l que creían para que Astrea comprendiera todo. Después de todo delta era… una idiota.

-Así que eso es lo que pasa…- Astrea miro a Ikaros detenidamente.- Pero aún hay algo que me molesta…-  
Nimph e Ikaros miraron a Astrea confundidas.- ¿Qué es?- Nimph la miro con curiosidad.  
-Ikaros sempai… ¿Qué le paso a tu collar?-  
-¿eh? De que hablas… - Nimph miro cuidadosamente la cadena de Ikaros, no mostraba ser diferente.

Astrea se acercó más al ángel de cabello rosa. Y acerco las manos a su cuello. Nimph no sabía lo que hacía en un principio, pero luego quedo boquiabierta cuando vio como Astrea sin ningún esfuerzo quitaba la cadena de su cuello.- Este ya no sirve para hacerla esclava. Ahora es como un adorno. Lo sabias ¿o no? Ikaros.-

-¿C-como lo supiste Delta?-  
-Cuando estuve en la sinapsis Minos estaba trabajando en algunos ángeles que no pudieran ser esclavizados, pero al ver que esto podría influir en su derrota termino por cancelar la creación de ellos. Solo creo a un ángel así, pero este fue destruido. El collar de Ikaros es igual que el de ese único ángel creado.-

Nimph miro a Ikaros con algo de duda.- ¿Lo sabias?-

-Si… yo lo sabía.-  
Delta se puso seria.- Ikaros sempai… ¿has visto al maestro Minos antes de venir con nosotras?-  
Ikaros desvió su mirada de los ángeles. Delta podía ser idiota, pero había pasado más tiempo en la sinapsis que Nimph e Ikaros.  
-Ikaros…- Nimph miro a su compañera sin lograr comprender lo que pasaba.

-**Sí, lo he visto.-**


	9. capitulo 8- Quiero desaparecer

**-Si lo he visto.-**

Ikaros miro a ambas con seriedad. Tenía una cara inexpresiva de nuevo.

Astrea tomo a Nimph por el brazo y la alejo de Ikaros.- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿En verdad eres Ikaros sempai? ¿Qué te hizo Minos?-  
-Espera Delta, ella de verdad es Alfa.-  
-Eso no lo sabemos, puede ser solo una copia, Minos estaba trabajando en la creación de otra reina ¿no lo recuerdas? Ikaros desapareció de nuestros radares, en verdad ¿crees que voy a creer que es Ikaros con facilidad?- Astrea saco su espada y la puso en dirección a Ikaros.-Contesta.-

Hubo un breve silencio.-Soy Ikaros.- Ikaros se acercó a Astrea a lo que ella contesto retrocediendo.

-¿Cómo esperas que te crea? Si sigues avanzando no dudare en atravesarte.-  
\- Delta, espera.- Nimph intentaba detenerla, pero ella estaba decidida.

-No logro recordar nada, no puedo demostrarlo-  
-Entonces dime ¿Qué hiciste con Minos? ¿Por qué fuiste a verlo?-

Ikaros no contesto siguió avanzando. Astrea lo pensó por un momento, pero al ver la cercanía de esa persona no tenía que dudarlo ¿Y si tenía órdenes de Minos de acercarse a ellas? ¿Y si ella en verdad era Ikaros? ¿Qué debía hacer? Retrocedió una última vez- Apártate y contesta todas mis preguntas… Si vuelves a avanzar esta vez te atravesare.-

Ikaros ignorando toda advertencia siguió acercándose. Por alguna razón Astrea tenía la impresión de que lo que Ikaros quería era ser asesinada.

-Por favor detente Alfa.- La voz de Nimph fue escuchada demasiado tarde.

Ikaros se había detenido completamente. Nimph estaba llorando y gritando al ver la sangre caer al piso. Astrea había quedado completamente en shock.

Había tres personas en aquel lugar. Un ángel tenía sus alas rosas extendidas, dos hermanas asustadas por el líquido carmesí que cubría el suelo… había una espada cubierta de sangre. ¿La atravesó? Nimph no podía ver bien detrás de Astrea, pero temía lo peor.

-Quería ser más humana… lo he logrado.- Nimph se quitó de detrás de Astrea para poder ver mejor. Deseo jamás haber visto esa escena. Ikaros estaba tomando la espada de tal forma que su sangre estaba cayendo al suelo. Astrea estaba temblando. Ikaros se había atravesado a sí misma.

-A-alfa…- Nimph no lo comprendía.  
-T-tu eres… Ikaros sempai…no… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Astrea soltó la espada y vio como caía manchada con la sangre de su hermana.

Ikaros estaba aún de pie. Sus piernas temblaban. Sentía un extraño calor en su abdomen. Había ensuciado la blusa que Tomoki le había regalado para ese día. Por un breve momento una serie de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza. Escucho voces se vio a si misma llorando frente a Minos, vio las cosas más horrorosas que hizo por conseguir lo que quería. Y vio a su creadora llorando mientras la regañaba por lo que hizo. En lo que a ella le parecieron Horas solo fueron unos segundos. Nimph no podía soportarlo. Ikaros estaba llena de sangre.

Ikaros derramo lágrimas después de recordarlo todo. Sus labios se movieron con voz débil.  
-_**Creo que ahora lo recuerdo…lo siento… en verdad lo siento-**_  
Los ángeles miraron a su compañera.

-Quería ser más humana… lo he logrado…no, no lo hice- Ikaros vio su mano llena de sangre.-  
"Yo no merecía volver con el después de lo que hice… es mi culpa. Al menos esta vez él no está sufriendo".

La sangre seguía fluyendo. Nimph estaba intentando detenerla mientras Astrea llamaba a Mikako para que trajera al ángel medico Orégano. Era demasiada sangre. Un ángel no debería sangrar como un humano. Nimph estaba llorando al igual que Astrea. ¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar así?

_**En el momento en el que nací en este mundo… grite y llore **_

"_**quiero desaparecer"**_

_**Perdí mi lugar junto a él y comencé a deambular sin rumbo fijo pensé "tal vez alguien pueda sustituirme". Entonces un dolor inmenso atravesó mi corazón y desee dejar de ser inmortal para volver.**_

Por más que jure… por más que rece… tenía sueños miserables.  
Solo pedí un deseo… eso fue suficiente para comenzar a crear esta gran mentira.

Un hombre llego a encontrarme en un lugar aislado del mundo. Inesperadamente extendió su mano hacia mi… _ojala nunca le hubiera creído._

_-Ikaros... cumpliré tu deseo, pero hay un precio. Tendrás que trabajar para mí un tiempo-._

Aquellos días tan malos para mí como para querer volver a recordarlos. Iniciaron siendo los más felices de mi vida. Yo estaba contenta. Aquel hombre cumpliría mi deseo de ser humana.

La primera semana me mando a buscar a un par de ángeles que se habían extraviado. Eran dos niñas pequeñas. Con mi poder fue fácil encontrarlas. Las dos estaban escondidas en el mundo humano. Estaban en un pueblo lejos del de mi antiguo amo.  
Aún recuerdo todo lo que les dije cuando las encontré.  
"Vine a llevarlas de vuelta a casa"

Vi sus expresiones de felicidad cuando se los dije. Creo que ellas no sabían que yo trabajaba para Minos porque de ser así creo que jamás habrían ido conmigo.

Sus caras cambiaron a ser unas de miedo al ver a aquel hombre. Me pidieron que me fuera a buscar a las personas que estaban con ellas. Yo no entendía por qué. Apenas llegue a la sinapsis con todos los hombres y mujeres que ayudaron a aquellos ángeles pude oír una fuerte explosión detrás de mí.

Cuando llegue al lugar de donde escuche ese fuerte sonido pude verlo todo. Aquel pueblo se había vuelto cenizas. Regrese lo más rápido que pude frente a Minos, pero…

Los dos ángeles y las demás personas se encontraban atados, amordazados y todos estaban llorando.

Me acerque a ellos intentando ayudarles, pero fui detenida por aquel hombre. Él tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
-¿Qué haces Ikaros?-  
-Estoy ayudándoles… usted dijo que los ayudaría.-  
-Esas dos desobedecieron a su amo. Todos estos humanos ayudaron a que se ocultaran-  
-¿Qué va a hacerles?-  
-Yo nada. Tú tienes que obedecerme. Ahora tengo esto.- Minos me mostro su mano que tenía la impresión de mi cadena.- Quiero que los mates.  
-P-pero…-  
-Es una orden.- Se acercó a mí- ¿No querías que cumpliera tu deseo? Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en eso.- Me miro con mucha alegría, por muchas razones ahora yo tenía miedo, pero no de Minos… de mí.  
-Esto no es lo que yo quiero.-  
-¿Segura? No te preocupes… solo son humanos. Pronto nacerán más y los ángeles… los ángeles pueden volver a ser creados. Hazlo, es una orden.-

Dude por un momento, pero luego me acerque a ellos "¿se hará realidad mi deseo después de esto?" Escuche muchos gritos de dolor. Hubo un momento en el que yo ya no escuchaba nada, pero ´podía ver los cadáveres de la gente frente a mí.  
_**Ese día mate a muchos humanos y a dos ángeles. Minos me felicito mientras yo derramaba lágrimas.**_

Después de eso Minos hizo un par de modificaciones en mi… yo ahora podía dormir. En mi primer sueño me vi a mi misma en la casa de Sorami. Tomoki y Nimph estaban conmigo. Con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro le decía a la persona que amaba mis sentimientos y el me correspondía. Desperté ese día con grandes esperanzas de hacerlo realidad pronto. Ese día Minos no me dio más órdenes. Él estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando para mantener la sinapsis. El día se pasó volando y yo regrese a dormir, pero esta vez los sueños solo eran pesadillas… pesadillas donde aparecían las personas a las que mate. Me decían cosas como ¿Que hicimos nosotros? O ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste? Desperté de un gran salto, estaba sudando y tenía mucho miedo ¿Los humanos tenían ese tipo de sueños todo el tiempo?

La siguiente semana fue Casi igual, esta vez Minos me mando a dos misiones en diferentes días. Me mando a capturar a un ángel que le había ido a reclamar por su forma de gobernar la sinapsis. Me ordenaron matarle en su casa y no dejar ningún testigo. Estuve esperándolo deseando que no hubiera más personas a su alrededor, pero de nuevo no fueron las cosas como esperaba. Cuando entre en su hogar pude ver que tenía una familia con su esposa y un niño pequeño. Me veían asustado y yo quise dar media vuelta e irme. En mi oído pude escuchar a Minos.

"Mátalos ahora"

Con lágrimas en mis ojos active mi sistema de reina de Urano y los ataque. Cuando lance mi ataque contra la mujer que abrazaba al niño el ángel se puso en medio. El no grito. Su mujer si y el niño comenzó a llorar, pero él se mantuvo ahí sin decir nada. Solo me miro con odio.  
Termine matándolos mientras yo sentía un gran pesar en mis hombros.

La segunda misión gracias al cielo no fue matar a alguien más. Me ordenaron investigar si Dedalous estaba al tanto de los asesinatos que yo había cometido. Para mi suerte ella aun no sabía nada.  
Minos hizo otro par de modificaciones en mí. Yo ahora podía tener más sentimientos y expresiones, y sentir hambre.

Me quede en el lugar en que Minos me encontró esa noche. Mi mente me hacía recordar a Tomoki. Tal vez yo misma quería sufrir en silencio.

_**¿Qué harías si vieras a alguien como yo ahora?**_

Las siguientes semanas fueron iguales. Me mandaba a asesinar gente y luego a investigar si Dedalous lo sabía. Posiblemente Minos temía que Dedalous mandara a alguien a asesinarle por lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora yo estaba sola de nuevo en el lugar donde me encontró. Me acababa de dar una orden. Tal vez porque él tenía miedo. **"Mata a Dedalous"**

Ese día abandone el lugar. Él me dijo que tenía toda esa semana para hacerlo. ¿Cómo me pedía que matara a alguien tan preciado para mí y para mi antiguo amo?  
Mi mente fue llenada de recuerdos de toda la gente que había asesinado. "De nuevo volví a hacer lo mismo"  
Siendo ahora más humana que ángel había entendido que había cometido un gran pecado.  
Ya no tenía derecho de volver con la persona que amaba ¿Cómo podría ser feliz ahora que me he robado la vida de tanta gente? ¿Cómo le explicaría todo a Tomoki?

Me di cuenta de que las palabras de Minos eran ciertas "Mas humanos nacerán después y los ángeles volverán a ser creados "_**pero ellos no serán las personas a las que mate**_. Esas personas no volverán a vivir de nuevo.

Ese día Minos me había modificado para razonar más como una humana. Fue su peor error.

_**En el momento en el que nací como mitad humana en este mundo… grite y llore **_

"_**quiero desaparecer"**_


	10. capitulo 9- Memorias

Al día siguiente fui a cumplir mi última misión. Dedalous estaba trabajando en su laboratorio. Llegue como si fuera una visita normal. ¿En serio iba a matarla? Era mi creadora, pero el simple deseo de poder volver a estar con Tomoki me hacía decidir a cumplir mi misión. Además… ahora tenía la cadena unida a Minos.  
Dedalous me recibió con mucha alegría, creo que me veía como a su hija. Es obvio que me vería de esa manera si ella me creo. Apenas entre ella mostro estar preocupada por no haber regresado a la tierra. Con solo ver su cara de preocupación por mí, mi mente me decía que fallara mi misión, pero Minos posiblemente sabría mi traición e iría a buscarme y tal vez también buscaría a Dedalous. Verla tan preocupada me hizo sentir bastante mal, más aun cuando me pregunto dónde había estado.

Yo estaba frente a ella. Dedalous se veía muy tranquila, jamás sospecharía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Volví a ir la voz de Minos en mis oídos como si estuviera detrás de mí. Voltee para asegurarme, pero él no estaba cerca. No podía verme… con Dedalous no podía verme.

Mi creadora se preocupó un poco al ver mi rostro, creo que me veía un poco pálida y muy nerviosa. No la culpo por pensar que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Alfa? ¿Pasa algo?- Su dulce voz me saco de mis pensamientos y de mis deseos de matar a Minos.  
-Si… creo que hay algo.- Active mi sistema de reina de Urano. Dedalous pego un pequeño grito. En mis oídos podía escuchar esa molesta risa.

Rápidamente desplegué mis alas y solté un par de proyectiles dirigidos lejos de Dedalous. Alcanzando una gran velocidad pude llegar a ella y tapar su boca. Minos no podía verme. Era mi oportunidad.

Dedalous no sabía que estaba pasando. Tape su boca para que Minos no se diera cuenta que seguía viva. Hice mucho ruido con los proyectiles. El creyó que la había matado. Al menos fue lo suficiente como para que el creyera que cumplí con mi misión. Le hice una señal a ella para que guardara silencio.

Solo escuche un "buen trabajo" de parte de Minos. De verdad odiaba tener que escucharlo cerca de mí. Ojala no hubiera unido mi cadena a él.

-Amo… volveré a descansar un poco.- Minos rio por lo bajo.  
-Claro, te avisare cuando tenga que hacerte otra modificación.-

Después de eso apague todo sistema en mí que permitiera que Minos me escuchara. Dedalous se había mantenido callada en un rincón.  
-Ahora podemos hablar.-  
-A-alfa… ¿q-que significa esto?- Su rostro ya no mostraba ningún otro sentimiento que no fuera miedo… miedo hacia mí.  
-Perdón.- Me arrodille ante ella.- Usted es mi creadora. Le agradezco tanto que me diera la vida.- Ella se acercó un poco más a mi.- No se acerque más… yo no lo merezco. Vine aquí a matarla por órdenes de mi amo.-  
-Pero no lo hiciste.-  
-Pero mate a mucha más gente.-  
Dedalous se veía bastante triste.- Dime alfa… ¿Quién es tu maestro? Estoy segura de que ya no es Tomo kun.- Ella se sentó frente a mí.  
-Es… Minos.- pude sentir como su mano que estaba sobre mi hombro comenzó a temblar un poco. Yo no me atreví a mirarla.  
-¿Desde cuándo?-  
-Desde que deje la casa de mi antiguo maestro.-  
-¿Qué has hecho por Minos?-  
-Mate a humanos y ángeles.-

Dedalous me abrazo. Yo no entendía porque. Ella era muy comprensiva, pero yo había hecho cosas horribles.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-  
-El… prometió hacerme humana.-  
-¿Le creíste tan fácilmente?-  
-Si… lo siento.-  
-Perdóname Alfa.-

Pude sentir como las lágrimas de Dedalous caían en mi hombro. Ella estaba llorando conmigo entre sus brazos. Mi confusión era tan grande que no supe ni que decir durante varios minutos.  
-¿P-por qué se disculpa? Fui yo la que mato a tanta gente. Usted no es culpable de nada.-  
-Te equivocas Alfa… yo fui quien te creo y te cree de tal forma que no pudieras desobedecer a tu maestro. Es mi culpa.-

Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Le regrese el abrazo a mi creadora. Solo estaba ahí abrazándola repitiendo las mismas palabras.  
-Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…- Yo seguía llorando. Lo había entendido desde la primera vez que asesine a alguien… jamás podría regresarles sus vidas y mucho menos podría regresar el tiempo.

Ahora yo no podía regresar con Tomoki. Minos era mi nuevo amo. Yo asesine a mucha gente y ahora me había convertido en el arma que mi antiguo amo tanto odio.

-Ikaros.- Dedalous se había mantenido callada mucho tiempo, pero se separó del abrazo y me miro con algo de preocupación.- la cadena… la tiene Minos ¿cierto?-  
-S-si…-

Dedalous sonrió un poco diciendo "tranquila, todo saldrá bien" tomo mi mano y comenzó a trabajar en su laboratorio. Ella fue quien hizo los ajustes necesarios a mi collar para que ya no tuviera el efecto de esclavitud en mí. Se lo agradecí desde el fondo de mi corazón. Ahora yo tenía eso que los humanos llamaban "Libertad", pero aun así me sentía vacía y sobre todo culpable.

Dedalous estuvo conmigo mucho tiempo. Arreglo mi sistema para que el poder de Minos no me afectara. Se había hecho de noche. Posiblemente Minos ya había notado mi traición.

-Alfa… ahora eres libre.- Dedalous tenía una gran sonrisa, pero no sé porque no me parecía que ella estuviera feliz.- Creo que lo que deberías hacer es…-  
-No regresare con Tomoki.- Con solo ver su rostro y escuchar su voz pude notar sus intenciones de regresarme con mi antiguo dueño, pero siendo aún un ángel yo no podía regresar.

-Te entiendo, pero Tomo kun debe sentirse solo sin ti.-  
-No puedo regresar… no siendo aún un ángel solo lo lastimaría más como antes…. Además… yo no merezco estar con el después de lo que hice.-  
-Alfa… yo no te culpo por cumplir con las peticiones de Minos. Lo hiciste porque querías volver o ¿me equivoco? Tomo kun tampoco te culpara por lo que hiciste. Debes volver.-  
-No es tan sencillo.- Dedalous aparto su vista de mí. Yo no quería que ella se molestara conmigo, pero no podía aceptar la idea de tener que regresar.

-Ven Ikaros.- Ella estiro su mano hacia mi.- Me acerque sin poner protesta.- Acércate mas.- Al hacerlo me dio un fuerte abrazo de nuevo.- Esta bien… tu no quieres volver por no hacerle daño a los demás, pero… ¿Crees que yo voy a aceptar eso tan fácilmente? Eres como mi hija y lo que más quiero es verte feliz. Perdóname Alfa…-

Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi espalda. Dedalous de verdad estaba un paso delante de mí siempre. Ella había usado una de sus tarjetas para dejarme inconsciente… Caí en sus brazos y me sentí muy cansada. Mis ojos se sentían pesados… pude ver que los labios de Dedalous me decían algo, pero creo que yo ya estaba bastante cansada como para saber que me decía. Cerré poco a poco los ojos…

Sentí una gran paz y armonía cuando quede inconsciente es como si algo me dijera que todo iba a ser mejor a partir de ahora.

Abrí los ojos después de varias horas. Estaba bastante confundida. No recordaba lo que paso.

_**¿En dónde estoy?**_

-Buenos días. Yo soy tu creadora… creo que tú ya no me recuerdas.- Una mujer con cabello azul y alas estaba frente a mi.- Es un gusto conocerte me llamo Dedalous y tú eres un ángel tipo Alfa Ikaros.-

Me arrodille ante ella como si fuera algo natural.- Buenos días mi maestra. Es un gusto conocerla. Soy el ángel estratégico tipo Alfa Ikaros. Estoy a su servicio.- Yo seguían sin entender bien que es lo que pasaba. Yo solo sabía que mi sistema me ordenaba servir y escuchar a esta persona.

Ella estaba sonriendo y yo me sentía feliz de verla sonreír.

-Tengo una misión para ti, pero antes debo enseñarte algunas cosas.-

Dedalous pasó varios días enseñándome como era el mundo humano. Apenas lo vi me impresiono e intereso por saber más. Era un mundo increíble. A diferencia de la sinapsis la gente de ese mundo sonreía y parecía feliz. El mundo era muy grande. No había ángeles en ese mundo. Dedalous se puso feliz de verme emocionada por conocer más. Me ayudo a saber comportarme como una humana normal y me enseño las cosas que podía o no hacer con mis poderes en ese mundo. Aun así me sentía algo extraña, como un intruso en un mundo al cual yo no pertenecía.

Después de eso todo pasó tan rápido. Me ordenaron ir a la tierra a vivir y servir con un tal Sakurai Tomoki. Era bastante extraño que me mandaran con otra persona que no fuera mi maestra.

Ahora yo estaba en un cuarto con las luces apagadas… lo último que recuerdo es que yo misma me atravesé con la espada del ángel rubio. ¿Por qué sobreviví? Ni yo misma lo sé. Me sentía cansada. Creo que haber recuperado la memoria fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. 


	11. capitulo 10- Retroceso

Sentía un gran dolor en mi abdomen. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarme levantar. Mis planes para huir antes de que Tomoki o los demás llegaran a verme eran imposibles.

Me recosté en el futon donde me habían dejado, resignado a que todos se enteraran de lo que hice. Deseaba que Dedalous me hubiese dejado con la memoria intacta para poder rechazar su oferta de volver en ese entonces.

Note que la parte de mi abdomen donde debería estar la herida estaba completamente vendada. Orégano fue posiblemente la que lo hizo. Observe completamente la habitación. No sabía en donde estaba. Puse mi mano en mi cuello. Como esperaba el collar con el que fingí aun ser completamente un ángel ya no estaba. Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Ahora ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Los sentimientos de culpa volvieron a mí.

Es increíble como hace un par de horas deseaba con todas mis fuerzas recuperar la memoria y ahora deseaba morir… no… yo deseaba no estar aquí para no volver ver sufrir a mi amo.

Se comenzó a abrir la puerta de la habitación. Fingí estar dormida. No quería ver a Tomoki así que fingir sería una buena forma de evitarlo. No era él. El ángel de pelo azul estaba frente a mí. Pude sentir que me estaba mirando.

-Alfa… deja de fingir. Sé que estas despierta.- Abrí los ojos asombrada ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Parece que me descubriste.- Olvide que tenía una herida e intente levantarme. El dolor que sentí fue inmenso. Nimph se acercó a mí y se puso a mi lado para ayudarme a sentarme.

\- No eres buena fingiendo además yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en tu posición.- Me parecía que Nimph no quería hablar sobre porque intente suicidarme en ese momento.

-¿Se lo dijeron?- Mi única preocupación ahora era saber si Tomoki lo sabía.

-No… Delta insistió en que debíamos contarle, pero respete lo último que dijiste antes de traerte aquí. Llame a Tomoki y le dije que te quedarías a dormir con nosotras.-

-Gracias.-

\- No hay de que… Alfa… está bien si no quieres decirnos todo, pero ¿Por qué fuiste a ver a Minos?-

La mire por un momento, Sentí que le debía una explicación.- Trabaje para el.- Nimph me miro algo sorprendida. Ella sabía mejor que yo que él era la peor persona con la cual un ángel debería estar.- Dedalous me salvo.-

-Eso pensé…en tu espalda… no lo note porque siempre llevabas una sudadera o chamarra, pero también me lo esperaba porque no quisiste cambiarte frente a mi.- Nimph puso sus manos juntas.- Tienes cicatrices. Es como si te hubiesen torturado.-

Yo lo recordaba muy bien. Dedalous me dijo que lo mejor era ocultar aquellas heridas para que nadie supiera nada de mi pasado. Aun sin tener memoria yo obedecí sus órdenes.- Perdón…-  
Minos me había castigado varias veces por no cumplir sus órdenes así que me quedaron varias heridas de eso. Mi piel ya no era tan resistente como antes así que ahora las heridas tardaban más tiempo en curarse. Afortunadamente Tomoki nunca noto nada por mis alas o las chamarras que usaba.

-Alfa… ¿Qué fue lo que paso después de que te fuiste de casa de Tomoki?-  
-¿En serio quieres saber?-

-Me gustaría saberlo.-

Me tomo un tiempo contarle todo a Nimph con detalles. Cada vez que volteaba a mirarla ella se veía un poco más triste. Ahora ella y Dedalous eran las únicas que sabían lo que paso después de mi huida.

-De verdad has tenido muy mala suerte, pero ya deberías saber que Minos no es de fiar.-  
\- Creo que de lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de unir mi cadena a él.-  
-¿Qué harás? ¿Le dirás a Tomoki?-

-No… no le diré nada y tienes que prometer que tú tampoco se lo dirás. Y tampoco sé que es lo que voy a hacer. Dedalous no me volverá a admitir en la sinapsis si regreso.-

-Está bien prometo no decir nada, pero… deberías decirle tú. Tu misma dijiste que es malo guardar secretos.-

-Pero eso fue antes de volverme más humana. Ahora sé que hay cosas que jamás deben decirse.-

Nimph me miro con algo de molestia.- Creo que hubiera preferido que siguieras siendo un ángel.-

-Tú no lo entenderías.-

-Lo entiendo perfectamente. Recuerda que tú y yo somos ángeles.-

-Yo ya no soy un ángel. Ahora estoy en medio de ambos mundos. Es mejor ser un humano a volver a ser un arma. Tu misma me lo dijiste cuando me encontraste con Tomoki .Solo era un arma de destrucción masiva.-

-Pero yo no me refería a eso. Tu no eras un arma cuando estabas con el.-

-Olvídalo. No quiero terminar peleando contigo.-

-Es lo que odio de los humanos. Tú eras más directa antes de todo este cambio.- Nimph se para y se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo después de girar la manija.- ¿Crees que Tomoki seguirá enamorado de ti con tantos cambios?-

-Es mejor que ya no lo esté porque… yo ya no estoy enamorada de el.- Nimph me miro con algo de tristeza y término por salir de la habitación.

Creo que era mejor terminar por hacer eso realidad. Si me desenamoraba de él podría volver a estar con todos y el no sufriría, pero… ¿Cómo se puede olvidar a la persona que uno ama? De nuevo me encontraba debatiendo en mi cabeza por ese chico que jamás me quiso a su lado como pareja.

Mire recosté de nuevo y comencé a mirar el techo de la habitación. Incluso sin recuerdos me había enamorado de la misma persona. En serio debe ser una mala broma de la vida.

Comencé a oír pasos que se dirigían a mi habitación. Entro Nimph con mucha preocupación en su rostro y se veía que estaba algo agitada.

-Alfa… tienes que vestirte y cubrir tu herida. Tomoki está aquí.-  
Esas palabras hicieron el dolor de mi abdomen soportable. Nimph me dio una chamarra y una blusa con la cual cubrirme ya que mis ropas estaban rotas y sucias de sangre. Comencé a ori que alguien se acercaba a la habitación. Nimph puso el seguro de la puerta. Estaba tardando mucho en vestirme. Era bastante difícil tomando en cuenta que acababa de ser atravesada por una espada. Las manos me temblaban.

Alguien toco la puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar? La puerta tiene seguro.-  
Sin duda alguna era Tomoki.

-Espera… en un momento te abro.- Nimph cerro mi chamarra. Era una chamarra que cerraba hasta el cuello. Esto me serviría para cubrir mi cuello sin cadena. Nimph se levantó dispuesta a abrir la puerta.- Actúa como si nada hubiese pasado.- susurro, pero entonces note que la ropa ensangrentada aún estaba en la habitación.

-Espera.- Nimph me miro y al igual que yo se dio cuenta de la ropa. La tomo y la oculto en un cajón. Abrió la puerta y Tomoki entro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se encerraron?- Él me estaba mirando algo preocupado.

-Solo estábamos platicando un poco. Además ensucie mi ropa y me estaba cambiando. No podías entrar por eso ¿O querías verme desnuda?- Nimph soltó una pequeña risilla al ver la cara de sorpresa de Tomoki por mis palabras.

-L-lo siento, pero pensé que les había pasado algo.- El metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.- ¿Te quedaras aquí?-

-Si… perdón por no pedirle permiso.- Tomoki me miro algo extrañado, pero yo no sabía por qué. Nimph se veía algo asustada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No es nada… Tomoki, deberías regresar. No hay nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte.-

-Si. Lo mejor es que el amo se quede en casa.- De nuevo ambos me miraron de la misma forma.

-Ikaros… ¿estás bien?- Tomoki se veía preocupado. Más de lo que ya estaba.

-Tal vez sea porque le dije como se comportaba antes.- Nimph interrumpió a Tomoki afortunadamente ya que yo no sabía de qué me hablaba.

Nimph empujo a Tomoki fuera de la habitación.- Debes dejar que ella descanse.- Nimph saco a Tomoki a la fuerza y cerró la puerta tras de ella.- Alfa ¿Qué pasa? No hagas tan notorio que ya recuerdas todo.-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Le acabas de decir "Amo" a Tomoki y le hablaste formalmente. Estos últimos días tú le habías hablado como si fuera tu igual.-

-¿Qué?- Lo había olvidado por completo, pero decirle algo más que "Amo" o hablarle de otra forma hacían que mi cara se pusiera roja.

-Tranquila… iré con él y lo convenceré de que es porque te conté sobre ti. Solo no le vuelvas a decir "Amo".-

-Está bien… gracias Nimph.-

Ella salió de la habitación. De nuevo yo estaba totalmente sola. Me quite la chamarra que me había puesto Nimph. La herida me seguía doliendo. Puse una mano sobre los vendajes. Al analizar lo mucho que me lastime me sorprendió no haber muerto. Creo que yo hubiera preferido morir que seguir viéndole la cara a mi persona amada. Para muchos esto les haría felices, pero para miera un dolor peor que el que tenía en el abdomen. Ver a la persona que amas seguir con su vida sin ti. Creo que eso fue lo que más dolor me causaba. Más que nada porque él siempre me mostro su cariño hacia mí.

Como pude me pare de la cama y me metí al baño que estaba al lado de la habitación. Me levante la blusa que Nimph me había ayudado a poner. Quite poco a poco los vendajes y pude ver una gran cicatriz. Orégano había hecho un gran trabajo curándome, pero ya no podía hacer más que cicatrizar rápidamente la herida por mi actual situación de ser medio humana. Aun me seguía doliendo. Me dolía tanto que las piernas me temblaban, pero aun así aun podía ponerme de pie. Tire las vendas a la basura y me volví a poner la chamarra. Regrese a la habitación y mire por la ventana como Tomoki se marchaba.

Apreté mis puños fuertemente y abrí aquella ventana. Seguramente Nimph me regañaría al verme salir por aquella ventana. Seguía sintiendo dolor, pero siendo aún un ángel el dolor era soportable. Creo que yo habría preferido soportar este tipo de dolor que el de estar enamorada.

La casa de Mikako era muy grande. Extendí mis alas y volé al techo y me quede sentada. Estaba completamente sola. No podía oír nada. Vi desde arriba a Nimph fuera de la casa. Ella estaba sentada al lado de Astrea. Oculte mi presencia con mis poderes. Ellas se preocuparían si me vieran.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Nimph me lo había preguntado ya antes. La verdad ya no sabía qué hacer. Perdí mi lugar con Dedalous y con Tomoki. Más bien yo no quería volver con Tomoki.

Mientras jugueteaba con mis piernas sobre el techo tome una decisión. Baje de un salto al suelo. Astrea y Nimph lo notaron. Creo que pensaron que escaparía porque corrieron hacia mí.

-Ikaros sempai- Delta se paró frente a mi.- ¿A dónde vas?-

-¿Alfa?- Mire a ambas.

-Creo que ya les había dicho que solo me dijeran Ikaros. No voy a ningún lado.- Entre a la casa. Yo conocía esa casa muy bien. Aún tenía mis recuerdos de la vez que nos quedamos con Mikako. Las dos ángeles fueron tras de mí.- Déjenme sola. Tengo que hablar con Mikako.- Ambas me obedecieron al ver que no huiría.

Camine hacia el cuarto de la hija de los Satsukitane.

Toque la puerta y recibí una orden para entrar.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te sientes mejor?-

La chica de pelo morado. Mi amiga. Ella estaba mirándome con alegría en su rostro. Ella siempre me había parecido una persona cruel, pero cuando se trataba de algo realmente importante se preocupaba como alguien normal. Ella estaba sentada en su cama.

-Quería hablar contigo.- Cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo? ¿O me equivoco?-

-Siempre sabes lo que estoy a punto de hacer… sí, quiero pedirte ese favor.-

-¿Lo amas?-

Dude por un momento.- Si.-

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo. ¨Por alguna razón estoy casi segura de que me diría que regresara con él. Afortunadamente no le permití hablar.- Pero quiero no seguir amándolo.-

Ella me miro con mucha tristeza.- ¿Estas segura?-

-Si…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Soy una persona bastante egoísta desde que le conocí. Soy una idiota llorona y siempre lo hago sufrir.-

-Pero él también te quiere.-

-Pero el jamás me considerara como su pareja y jamás me mirara siquiera un poco.- Mire al piso recordando todo lo que sentía el día que abandone su casa.- Incluso siendo ahora más humana. El jamás me miro como la persona a la que ama.-

-Sé que es doloroso, pero es la vida que te toco vivir, Sé que Sakurai puede ser un completo idiota… por eso te pregunto. ¿Estas segura de lo que estas pidiéndome?-

-Si… quiero dejar de estar enamorada de él. Quiero poder ser su amiga en un futuro.-

-De acuerdo.- Mikako se paró de su cama y se acercó a mi.- Pero no creas que dejare que Tomoki no page por no aceptarte.- Ella me abrazo.- Soy capaz de darle una paliza por eso.-

-N-no no es su culpa.- Ella se alejó un poco y comenzó a sonreír como siempre que planea algo.

-Aun así sigo pensando que hacen linda pareja.-

-Yo nunca lo creí. Siempre me pregunte porque no me trataba como a las demás mujeres.-

-¿Aun te lo preguntas? ¿Quieres saber por qué él no te espiaba mientas te cambiabas? O ¿Por qué él no tenía fantasías solo contigo?-

-Si… yo lo quisiera saber.-

-Creo que tú eras y sigues siendo su mayor tesoro. Aquello que es inalcanzable para el que incluso se impide a el mismo fantasear con tenerte. –

-Que gran mentira.- Aparte mi vista.

-Que gran verdad.-


	12. capitulo 11- Decisión

Salí de la casa de Mikako muy temprano. Aún estaba oscuro afuera. Me asegure de no aparecer en los radares de Nimph o Astrea. Hacia frio.

A pesar de tener alas comencé a caminar lentamente. Camine hacia la casa de Tomoki. Era demasiado nostálgico caminar por aquella ciudad. Aún recuerdo que mi amo decía amar la paz y tranquilidad de ese sitio. Ahora que era más consciente de como pensaban y sentían los humanos me parecía que en verdad era un lugar muy hermoso. Era muy tranquilizante caminar por un lugar sin ruido.

Por todos lados escenas de Tomoki me vinieron a la mente. En verdad mi cabeza me estaba haciendo pasar un mal momento. Incluso sentí un pequeño nudo en la garganta al recordar.

Al ser invadida por aquellos recuerdos comencé a correr. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a lo que antes llamaba "mi hogar".

Mire aquella casa con mucha atención. Recordé el día en que Tomoki conecto miles de tubos alrededor de la casa y de la ciudad para espiar a las mujeres del pueblo. Tenía que admitir que me había causado un poco de molestia, pero me hizo feliz recordar lo que vi cuando me asome por uno de los tubos. Deshice ese recuerdo de mi mente.

Tome mi llave de la casa y abrí con mucho cuidado. El posiblemente aún estaba dormido. Deje mis zapatos en la entrada y me acerque a mi habitación. Toda esa casa estaba llena de recuerdos. Cada rincón por más pequeño que fuera me recordaba a mi corto periodo de vida con él.

Abrí lentamente la puerta de mi habitación. Dentro pude verlo. En el futon en el que yo solía dormir. Él estaba profundamente dormido abrazado a mi almohada. Me quede sorprendida al verlo ahí. Más que nada porque era mi habitación.

Me senté a su lado como antes. Vi su rostro y vi que había estado llorando la noche anterior. Espero que no haya sido por mi culpa. Puse una mano sobre su hombro y con mucha suavidad lo desperté. El me miro asustado. Creo que no esperaba que de todas las personas fuera yo la que estuviera frente a él.

-Buenos días Tomoki-

-B-buenos días Ikaros.- Se sentó en su futon y limpio sus ojos.- ¿Ya volvieron? Aún es muy temprano.-

-Ah… no. Solo volví yo. Y no volví en todo caso.-

El volteo a verme con miedo.- ¿De qué hablas?

-Ya lo recuerdo todo. Ayer… me lastime a mí misma con la espada de Astrea y comencé a recordarlo todo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Estás bien?-

-Si… Orégano me ayudo, pero quisiera contarte algo.-

-¿Qué es?- Tomoki se veía nervioso y preocupado.

-Es del porque soy como me ves ahora.- Me descubrí el cuello y vi su cara de sorpresa al verme sin cadena.- Estaba haciendo lo correcto por una vez en mi vida. Dejaría de guardarle secretos. Haría lo que Nimph quería. Le contaría todo.- Yo… cuando me fui de esta casa. Trabaje para Minos. Uní mi cadena a él cuándo me marche de aquí. El me ordeno matar de nuevo a mucha gente.-

-¿Lo hiciste?-

-Si. Él era mi amo.- Aparte mi vista de el.- Él me estaba ayudando a ser más humana así que no puedo decirte que todo fue por simples ordenes.-

\- ¿y Dedalous? ¿Es mentira que se fue una semana?-

-No, ella me salvo, pero Minos estaba haciendo muchos experimentos con ángeles. Yo escape, pero el aun tenia a más personas bajo sus órdenes. Dedalous se está encargando de eso.-

-¿Eso es todo lo que me tenías que contar?-

-En resumen… si- el ambiente era incómodo. Yo podía sentir que me estaba mirando, pero no me atreví a verlo a él.

-Ya veo… ¿Te iras de nuevo?-

-Que directo.-

-Es que es lo que más me preocupa.-

-No te preocupes. Si lo que te preocupa es que yo siga aquí ya no es algo que deba molestarte. Me voy a mudar con Mikako.-

-No eres una molestia. Solo pensé… que tal vez… te quedarías conmigo de nuevo.-

-Debes estar bromeando. Eso ya no es algo que pueda hacer ahora.-

-Entonces… ¿me dejaras solo de nuevo?-

-No te preocupes. Nimph y Astrea vendrán a visitarte muy a menudo. Yo no lo hare tan frecuentemente, pero volveré.-

-¿Me olvidaras?- el me miro a los ojos. Mi corazón se acelera como nunca.

Después de eso me quede callada por un momento.- No. Siempre serás mi amo. Aunque yo ya no tenga esta cadena. Ya no soy esclava de nadie, pero siempre te tendré como un buen recuerdo.-

-Yo no hablaba de eso… ¿Te olvidaras de que alguna vez me amaste?-

-No lo olvidare.-

Me miro con mucha atención y con esperanza en sus ojos. Una esperanza que yo termine por destruir con mis palabras.

\- Tú fuiste mi primer y único gran amor. Tal vez algún día me enamore de alguien más, pero nunca te olvidare. Quiero que tú seas mi amigo. Quiero ser esa persona a la cual tú le pidas consejos. Quiero ser la persona que este a tu lado cuando más lo necesites, pero… no quiero volver a ser la persona que esperaría por ti toda la vida.-

-Entonces… ¿Este es el adiós?-

-En serio no sabes escuchar ¿cierto?- Intente sonreír un poco. Creo que en esos momentos en verdad me veía muy mal sonriendo mientras él estaba triste.- Aun seremos amigos.-

-Yo no quiero eso.-

Creo que esperar que tuviéramos una amistad fue lo peor que pude pedir.- Entonces… me iré y no volveré nunca más a molestarte. Solo dilo. Dilo y yo me iré por esa puerta.-

-No lo hare. No quiero volver a perderte.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Que te quedes aquí.-

-Es imposible.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ya me rendí. Te lo dije el día que me fui.- Sentía mucha melancolía cada vez que pensaba en volver a estar en esa casa.

-Yo quise detenerte… nunca quise que te fueras. Yo quería entenderte. Yo quería estar más cerca de ti.-

-Yo deseaba que me detuvieras. Desee ser humana para volver contigo. Hice cosas horribles para conseguirlo, pero… a veces los deseos no se hacen realidad.- Ya no aguante más mirarlo así que aparte mi vista de él.- Si en ese entonces me hubieras detenido tal vez yo seguiría aquí, pero ¿Eso sería correcto? ¿Tú lo preferirías de esa forma? Tú y yo sabemos que era lo mejor. Ambos estábamos sufriendo.-

-Quédate-

-Dame una razón para hacerlo.-

\- Yo estoy aquí ¿no es suficiente?- Sus palabras me herían en lo más profundo. No por lo que me quería decir. Era más porque me daban esperanzas de que algún día estaría conmigo.

-¿Me veras como si fuera tu pareja? ¿Me dirás ahora que me amas? ¿Seré yo la persona que este al lado de ti mientras duermes? ¿Tú me harás feliz? Si es así me quedare, pero si lo que planeas es que yo este a tu lado de nuevo esperando por ti… yo me iré.-

-No puedo prometerte nada de eso.- Sinceramente su respuesta era obvia para mí.

\- Entonces no me quedare.-

-Entiende que nuestra situación es difícil.- El apretó sus puños y miro al suelo.- Tu y yo no viviremos el mismo tiempo. El día que yo muera tú sufrirás si nos volvemos pareja.- Estaba cansada de seguir oyendo esas palabras provenientes de él. ¿Por qué siempre me decía lo mismo? Sin duda alguna lo que más odiaba de mí era mí tiempo de vida.

-¿No crees que ya hemos sufrido bastante?- Creo que el noto mi molestia porque agacho su cabeza y dejo de mirarme.

Me levante del piso y me acerque a la puerta. Puse mi mano sobre la manija.- Sabes… yo estaba decidida a esperarte para toda la vida. Luego entendí que mis sueños jamás se cumplirían. Aun así te amé… incluso cuando perdí la memoria te seguía amando, pero ahora que vuelvo a escuchar tus palabras estoy segura de que quiero y voy a olvidar mi enamoramiento.- Gire la manija dispuesta a irme.

-Espera…-

Voltee a mirarlo. Él se había puesto de pie.

-Dijiste que esa vez querías que te detuviera. Dime… ¿Puedo hacerlo ahora? ¿Estoy a tiempo de detenerte?-

Puse una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro y me acerque a él.- En verdad que no sabes jugar limpio.-

Lo abrace muy fuerte. El me regreso el abrazo. Pude sentir su miedo. Los brazos le temblaban, pero era cálido. No lo había notado antes, pero él ahora era más alto que yo. Pude sentir mucha tranquilidad cuando lo abrace.- No me pidas cosas imposibles.- Él sabía que yo me iría.

-No me hagas pedírtelas.- Mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. Lo mire a los ojos.

-Te amo.- Me acerque y le di un beso. No era como fue en aquel entonces que le di mi primer beso. Se sentía muy especial y me hizo sentir afligida. Sus labios eran suaves. Me permití disfrutar aquel corto momento ya que sería el último que yo le daría. Por un momento sentí como todas mis preocupaciones se iban por la ventana. Creo que el sintió lo mismo porque sus brazos dejaron de temblar. Me parecía eterno mientras lo besaba, pero al separarme de él me pareció más corto que nada.

Él ya estaba llorando. Di media vuelta y el me detuvo tomando mi mano.- No te vayas.-

-Dame una razón para quedarme.-

-No puedo.- De nuevo él no me decía lo que yo quería escuchar. Para ese punto cualquier cosa que dijera que no fuera lo que yo quería no evitarían que cruzara la puerta.

Cerré los ojos y me solté de su agarre. Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Me recargue un momento en la puerta y toque mis labios.

Ese era un final que yo no esperaba. Tenía un pesar muy grande y lo que más quería era salir corriendo. Me puse mis zapatos y salí de la casa. Di un par de pasos y voltee a ver lo que fue mi hogar. En la ventana detrás de las cortinas estaba la persona de la que me enamore. Me vio mientas me marchaba. Yo no me atreví a volver a mirarlo. Esa fue nuestra despedida. A mis ojos todo había terminado, pero esta vez yo estaba decidida a ya no volver a lastimarme.

Al llegar a lo que era mi nuevo hogar. Nimph, Astrea y Mikako estaban esperándome en el comedor.

Mi amiga de pelo morado me miro preocupada y luego sonrió.- ¿Lo hiciste?-

-Si. Se lo conté todo antes de irme.- Me senté con ellas.

-¿En serio se acabó todo, Ikaros sempai?-

-Si.-

-Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero estoy segura de que alguien vendrá a golpearte a ti y a Tomoki por eso.- Las palabras de Nimph me hicieron sonreír un poco.

-¿Y quién es ese "alguien"?- Yo creía que era una de sus bromas.

Nimph me miro con mucha seguridad.- La única persona a la cual nunca le pudiste negar una orden a parte de Tomoki.- Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver entrar a aquella persona en la habitación.- Mira, creo que ella va a arreglar todo esto.-

-Buenos días… Alfa.-

Mi creadora, la persona a la que más le debía estaba frente a mí. Quede boquiabierta al verla parada en la puerta. Nimph estaba sonriendo.

-Maestra… ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Vine a ver a mis hijas ¿no puedo? Termine antes de lo esperado. Minos fue capturado y libere a todos sus esclavos, pero eso no es lo importante… veo que has recuperado tu memoria, Alfa.- Me arrodille ante ella de nuevo.

-Sí, la recupere hace poco.-

-¿No se supone que ahora eres más humana? No te arrodilles.- Sus palabras me confundía. Yo aún estaba a su servicio incluso sin cadena.

-Eso es imposible. Yo aún soy su ángel. Usted me creo.-

-Pero yo nunca te vi como una esclava, así que no te arrodilles.-

Astrea se acercó con mucha curiosidad a mi maestra.- ¿Quién es ella?-

Todas miramos a Astrea con mucha confusión, todas excepto Nimph.- Ella no conocía a Dedalous en persona. Quien la despertó fue Minos. En el caso de Alfa y el mío Dedalous fue quien nos despertó.-

-¿Ella es mi creadora?- Astrea al igual que yo se arrodillo.

-En serio… ustedes no tienen remedio. Levántense.- Astrea y yo nos levantamos del suelo lentamente.

-No se preocupen. Ella no se molestara si no se arrodillan. A mi también me costó trabajo cuando estuve con ella.- Yo había olvidado que Nimph paso más tiempo con Dedalous que cualquiera de nosotras.

-Disculpen que las interrumpa, pero no creo que ella haya venido solo a saludar ¿o me equivoco?- Mikako dijo esto mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Es como ella dice. Vine a arreglar de una vez por todas todo esto, pero no se la verdad que fue lo que paso con Tomo kun.-

-Pues en resumen estos idiotas ya no soportan vivir juntos. Tomoki es un necio al no querer aceptar a Alfa y esta de aquí es una idiota masoquista.- Voltee a ver a Nimph que se notaba realmente estresada con mi situación actual.

Astrea estaba riendo.- Ambos son idiotas-

-Astrea… tu también eres idiota.- Mikako vio cómo su comentario hizo sentir al ángel rubio patético.

-Entonces solo tengo que arreglar las cosas con Tomo kun.- Ella me miro algo indecisa.- ¿Tú quieres volver con él?-

-Está claro que nunca quiso irse.- Nimph seguía oyéndose molesta.- todo es culpa de Tomoki.

-Sí, todo es culpa de ese idiota.- Astrea dijo esto último mientras comenzaba a comer.

Dedalous nunca aparto la vista de mí. Ella me seguía viendo fijamente como si supiera que yo estaba dudando.

-Creo que ustedes dos sacan conclusiones muy rápido. Ikaros chan no ha dicho nada sobre volver.- La voz de Mikako logro hacer que mi creadora me viera aún más decidida a saber mi respuesta. Ahora la atención se había centrado en mí.

-¿Alfa? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-

-No quiero.-

Mi respuesta sorprendió a las tres. Mikako era la única que sabía que contestaría eso.

-¿De qué hablas? Tu aun le quieres ¿o no?-

-Le quiero, pero hoy mismo le he dicho todo lo que sentía. Le dije que le quería y le dije lo que hice. Aun así eso no fue suficiente. El me volvió a hacer sentir lo mismo que cuando me fui.-

-¿Entonces ya no vas a volver a verlo?- Nimph me vio igual de molesta que antes.

-No.- Con esto último comencé a caminar fuera de la habitación. Pude ver como Astrea dejaba su comida a un lado como si hubiera perdido el apetito. Solo Salí de la habitación sin mirar a nadie más. Dedalous me miro con frustración. Habría esperado que Nimph o Astrea me vieran así, pero nunca espere causarle esos sentimientos a mi creadora. Pude sentirlo mientras me seguía con la mirada… ella estaba decepcionada de mí.


	13. capitulo 12- Romeo y Julieta

Las tardes lluviosas eran las que más odiaba ese chico y aun mas ahora. Lo hacían sentirse aún más solo. Tomoki estaba recostado en el piso de su habitación. Miro al techo como si ahí estuvieran todas las respuestas. Una gran soledad invadió su corazón, pero eso no era algo que tuviera solución, así que solo le quedaba soportarlo.

Después de su amarga despedida Tomoki fue a dormir. Durmió mas por su deseo de pensar que todo había sido una mala pesadilla, pero a la mañana siguiente se encontró con la cruda verdad. Había pasado y ella ya no estaba ahí.

Si dejaran e correr en círculos… si dejaran de pensar egoístamente… si tuvieran más tiempo, tal vez las cosas podrían ser diferentes, pero ambos eran igual de necios.

El chico de pelo negro estaba cansado. El mismo la había alejado poco a poco al no aceptarla. De nuevo se estaba lamentando…  
-Son demasiados problemas para alguien de mi edad…-

"Debí de decirle que le quería. Debí decirle lo que ella quería escuchar"

Después de perderse un momento con el tranquilizante silencio comenzó a escuchar el timbre de su puerta.  
No tenía ánimos para levantarse "Tal vez se harten después de un rato"  
Eso era lo que naturalmente pasaba cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta y no obtenía respuesta, pero esta vez fue diferente. Una, dos, tres hasta cuatro veces toco aquel timbre. Resignado a la idea de que nunca se marcharían se levantó con poco ánimo para abrir.  
Con la vista abajo abrió la puerta y al ver un par de alas se emocionó, pero termino por desanimarse de nuevo cuando vio que aquel par de alas no pertenecían a la chica de pelo rosa.

-Buenas tardes Tomo kun ¿Me recuerdas?- Dedalous estaba frente a él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Como no hacerlo.- Tomoki nunca podría olvidar a la persona que le mando a Ikaros.

-Te ves decaído… ¿Puedo pasar?-

-C-claro…-

El ángel entro e inspecciono con la mirada los alrededores. La cocina seguía desordenada y parecía que no había hecho la limpieza el día anterior.-Deberías de limpiar un poco-

-Perdón… no tuve tiempo de limpiar.-

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa frente al televisor que se encontraba apagado. Dedalous tomo asiento justo frente a el.-

El joven comenzó a sentirse incomodo al ver la mirada del ángel fija a él. Su mirada era de reproche y le hacía sentirse culpable.

-Tomo kun…-

-¿si?-

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?-

-De qué…-

-sabes a que me refiero.-

Soltando un pequeño suspiro Tomoki aparto la vista.-Es sobre ella ¿verdad?-

-Así es.-

-Supongo que se acabó…-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si… ella misma me dijo que se había acabado.-

-Entonces eso es todo lo que quería escuchar.-

-¿Q-que?-

-Oh… ¿esperabas que te dijera que volvieran a intentarlo?-

-Bueno… no.-

-Vale… entonces ahora puedo acabar con su sufrimiento sin ningún remordimiento.-

-Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-

\- Vamos Tomo kun, tú mismo deberías saber que mande a Alfa para que estuviera contigo, pero como eso ya no puede ser… pienso en desactivar a Ikaros.- Esto hizo que el joven fijara su vista en el ángel con mucha sorpresa y miedo.- Si ella siguiera aquí en este mundo seguiría pensando en ti, eso no va a cambiar. Ahora que tú ya decidiste que no vas a estar con ella solo por esa pequeñez del tiempo de vida. Yo puedo desactivarla -

-N-no estás hablando en serio… ¿verdad?- Tomoki miro con algo de molestia a Dedalous.- Eso sería como matarla.-

-Pero ya no tengo ninguna misión para ella… además… a diferencia de Nimph y Astrea, Ikaros ha matado a mucha gente.-

-Pero no fue su culpa.-

-Sabes que si lo fue.- La seriedad de las palabras del ángel estaba asustando a Tomoki.

-¿Ella sabe que es lo que le piensas hacer?-

-No… sería más complicado si se lo dijera.- Dedalous se levantó de su lugar.- No te preocupes. Yo te aseguro que Alfa no sufrirá dolor. Ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego Tomo kun.-

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Una serie de sentimientos entremezclados se apoderaron del joven y decidió no quedarse sin hacer nada.- ¡Espera!- Tomoki se levantó de golpe y corrió tras del ángel de pelo azul.

Dedalous freno su paso y dio media vuelta para mirar al chico que la alcanzo en la puerta.- ¿Qué? ¿Cambiaste de opinión?-

-Sí, la convenceré de que regrese, pero por favor no le hagas nada.-

-pero yo no quiero que solamente viva aquí.- el ángel puso una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Entonces?-

-No te obligare a nada, pero si tú la mantienes aquí con la misma relación que tenían antes de que todo esto pasara. Yo vendré por ella.-

-P-pero yo no puedo tener otro tipo de relación con ella.-

-Perfecto.- Dedalous volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y comenzó a abrirla.- Me pregunto cómo se sentirá Alfa cuando le diga vine a hablar contigo para decidir esto.-

-Espera, espera.- Tomoki estaba algo nervioso.- Esta bien lo hare.-

-Entonces… dime ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- el joven noto la gran sonrisa del ángel.

Tomoki comenzó a entender un poco todo lo que estaba pasando.- Es mentira eso de desactivarla ¿verdad?-

-¿tan obvio era?-

-Gracias.-

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-

-Está bien. Iré a traerla de regreso.-

-Eso es maravilloso Tomo kun, pero no me lo digas a mí. Ikaros está en casa de Mikako- Dedalous puso una mano en el hombro del chico.- Temo decirte que la tendrás difícil por lo mucho que la has hecho esperar.- Dedalous soltó una pequeña risilla.- Posiblemente te matara antes de que intentes llegar a ella. Ahora imagínate la ira de Nimph cuando te vea intentando acercarte a su hermanita-

-P-por favor no me des ánimos.-

-Tú te lo buscaste.-

-Sí que me la busque.- Tomoki salió de la casa.- supongo que entre más rápido mejor.- El chico comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de la hija de los Satsukitane.-

En una habitación oscura. Yo estaba recostada en el regazo de mi amiga. Mikako me estaba acariciando la cabeza. –Ya todo termino Ikaros chan.-

-Si.-

-Oye… ¿Aun le quieres verdad?-

-No quiero hablar del tema.-

-Bueno… entonces… ¿Qué piensas de mi idea de torturar a Sakurai kun?-

-B-bueno tampoco es como para llegar a esos extremos.-

-Deberías de ser un poco más cruel con la gente. Torturar a alguien de vez en cuando está bien. Eso me relaja.- La actitud de la presidenta me divertía un poco. Siempre me animaba escuchar su extraña forma de pensar.

Mis parpados estaban. Cerré los y el sueño comenzó a ganarme.

-Tal vez aun no acabo Ikaros chan.- Mientras sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse pude ver la gran sonrisa de mi amiga. Esa sonrisa me hizo devolverle el gesto y pensar de forma positiva.

-Sería divertido ver en que acaba si es que ese no fue el final.- Después de eso me quede profundamente dormida.

Mikako dejo a Ikaros en la cama de su habitación durmiendo. Nimph estaba muy molesta mientras comía bocadillos en la cocina. Astrea estaba tirada en el piso.

-No deberías comer tantos dulces.-

-Es que esos dos me hicieron enojar.- Nimph comía muy rápido sus bocadillos.

-De verdad son unos idiotas.- Astrea estaba igual de molesta.

-Lo son.- Nimph dejo su rostro molesto y sonrió un poco.-Que Romeo tan idiota y que Julieta tan terca nos tocó en esta historia.-

-¿Quiénes son Romeo y Julieta?-

-Olvídalo Delta.-

-Pero no se supone que en esa historia los padres prohíben su relación.-

-Solo supongamos que su tiempo de vida son los padres y que Julieta y Romeo son idiotas porque no quieren estar juntos.-

-Es una historia completamente diferente entonces -Mikako se sentó junto a Nimph –pero… si ellos son Romeo y Julieta al menos espero que no termine de la misma forma que la historia original.-

-Eso espero…-


	14. capitulo 13- Relacion

Corriendo por las calles de ese pequeño pueblo su corazón palpitaba como loco. El joven de pelo negro tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y unas ganas incontrolables de ver a la causante de esa alegría. Aun no era tarde. Algo se lo decía. Aun podía recuperarla.

El camino nunca le había parecido tan largo y el tiempo tan lento como en ese momento. Su respiración era rápida, estaba cansado. Él tenía poca resistencia, pero tenía que llegar lo más rápido que pudiera.

Hacia algo de frio afuera, charcos por todos lados y casi no había gente por las calles.

El joven logro exitosamente llegar a aquella mansión. Era enorme. Toco la puerta y deseo ser recibido por el ángel de pelo rosa para poder ver su bella sonrisa de nuevo. Imagino que ella se sorprendería y que le preguntaría el porqué de su visita, pero eso no ocurrió.

-Buenos días Sakurai kun- La persona que más lo había torturado en la escuela estaba frente a él.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Presidenta, ¿me permitiría ver a Ikaros por un momento?-

\- Eso va a ser un gran problema Sakurai kun. En este momento Ikaros chan está durmiendo-

-No es un problema. Esperare.-

\- Bueno ¿Qué tal si mientras esperas hablamos un poco?-

El aura atemorizante de Mikako estaba asustando a Tomoki.- E-está bien.-

Al entrar vio a Astrea y a Nimph sentadas frente al televisor. Apenas lo vieron lo comenzaron a mirar con odio.- ¿Qué hace el aquí? Es un maldito indeciso.- Nimph obviamente mostro su desagrado en el primer momento.- Y eso que te estuve apoyando para que te quedaras con ella. Eres un cobarde.- Nimph se había enterado de toda su conversación al hablar con Ikaros. Con eso todo su apoyo a Tomoki se fue debilitando.

-Es idiota.- Mikako le dirigió una mirada atemorizante a Delta.

-Astrea chan… tú también eras una idiota.- Astrea comprendió que ella no podía tomar parte en esa pelea.

-No vine aquí para pelear.- Lo que el mas quería era evitar un conflicto.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de decirle que no podían estar juntos.-

-¿Cómo sabes que le dije eso?-

-Era obvio lo que le dijiste cuando Alfa entro desecha a esta casa.-

-Olvídalo, eso no es tu asunto.-

Mikako que estaba disfrutando de la pelea tomo asiento.- ¿No deberían dejar de gritar? Les recuerdo que Ikaros está durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de arriba.-

-Lo siento…- El en verdad se sentía un poco mal.

-¿Lo está apoyando presidenta?-

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?- Mikako miro fijamente al joven de pelo negro.- Muy bien Sakurai kun, no queremos despertar a Ikaros, pero ahora mismo me dirás todo lo que planeas hacer.-

-¿Q-que? – Tomoki se comenzó a poner nervioso- ¿Por qué debería?-

-¿Tienes mala memoria? Ikaros chan vivió contigo durante mucho tiempo, la enamoraste, la rechazaste, la volviste a encontrar y ahora de nuevo la rechazaste. ¿Crees que siendo su amiga estoy bien con eso?- El aura asesina de Mikako se estaba presentando de nuevo.

-E-ella fue la que me abandono.-

Nimph se unió a la hija de los Satsukitane-¿Eres Idiota Tomoki? Alfa quería volver contigo y por eso trabajo para Minos.-

-Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera.-

-Sakurai… no es cosa de pedir o no. Analiza un poco tu situación. Apenas ayer le dijiste que no podías hacerla feliz estando con ella…-

-Pero…-

-No me interrumpas.- El joven se encogió de hombros y siguió escuchando.- Sabemos que ambos hicieron lo que les parecía ser lo correcto, pero tú lo hiciste dos veces.-

-Ella se fue el mismo número de veces. Además yo estoy aquí para aceptarla y decirle que vuelva.-

-Tomoki, Alfa… ella dijo que ya no volvería contigo. Yo aun así te seguía apoyando., pensé en que la equivocada era ella, pero ahora dime… ¿Por qué le dijiste que ni siquiera podían ser amigos? ¿Tanto así es tu egoísmo? Solo tenías que decirle que si querías tener una relación con ella-

-E-es que yo no creía que fuera lo correcto.-

-Si Alfa estuviera en tu lugar ella habría dicho que si.-

-¡Eso no lo sabes!-

-¡Lo sé porque la conozco!-

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían gritado y taparon sus bocas. Se comenzaron a escuchar pasos en el cuarto de arriba. El ruido parecía ser de alguien caminando rápido. De repente este se detuvo.

-¿Fue Ikaros sempai?- Astrea miraba con miedo en dirección a la puerta.

-Astrea, ve a revisar si Ikaros chan sigue durmiendo .Si ella ya está despierta, evita que llegue a esta habitación hasta que yo te avise.- La rubia salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-Sakurai… volviendo al tema ¿Estás dispuesto a volverte su pareja?-

-Posiblemente se acobardara al final.- Nimph seguía molesta.

-¿Sakurai?-

-Es que… no estaba realmente seguro de hacerlo en ese momento… Dedalous fue a hablar conmigo y me di cuenta de que me había equivocado…

Mikako puso una gran sonrisa por saber que Dedalous había logrado hacer entrar en razón a Tomoki. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando miro hacia la puerta. Ella estaba ahí parada con un rostro neutral. Ikaros lo había escuchado.

Tomoki y Nimph se asustaron un poco al verla ahí, pero no dijeron nada.

-Creo que debemos dejarlos solo Nimph.- Mikako estaba pensando en golpear a Astrea por dejarla pasar antes de lo planeado.

-S-si.- Por alguna razón Nimph sentía que sus planes de juntarlos no saldrían bien.

-No se molesten…- Ikaros no miro en ningún momento a Tomoki. Al escuchar sus palabras Mikako y Nimph frenaron todo movimiento - Solo pensé que Astrea y Nimph estaban peleando. Me retiro, pueden seguir hablando sin ningún problema.-

-E-espera, quiero hablar contigo.- Tomoki se puso de pie.

-Disculpe, pero tengo algo más que hacer. Con su permiso.- Ikaros estaba a punto de irse, pero Nimph la detuvo.

-Espera Alfa. Tomoki vino a hablar contigo.-

-Ayer me ha dicho que no podemos ser ni amigos… no entiendo por qué debería comportarme de buena forma con un desconocido.-

-Es que ha venido a decirte lo que tanto querías escuchar.-

-¿No se los dije ayer? Yo no quiero volver.- Ikaros salió de la habitación haciendo a un lado a Nimph.

-¡Alfa!-

-No me importa lo que ella diga.- Tomoki salió corriendo tras de ella. Mikako y Nimph se miraron mutuamente preocupadas y decidieron ir tras ellos, pero un poco mas alejadas.

Esa casa era enorme, pero él pudo ver que su ángel había subido las escaleras.- ¡Ikaros!- Ella acelero el paso cuando escucho que la llamaban.

Se apuró a entrar a uno de los cuartos y encerrarse.

Tomoki intento abrir lo más rápido que pudo, pero al ver que estaba cerrada no le quedaba más remedio que hablar con ella -Sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta.-

El chico se acercó a la puerta esperando oír algo. No le contesto- ¿Ahora me dirás que me odias?-

-¿Por qué?- Al fin pudo oír su voz detrás de la puerta.

-¿eh?-

-¿Por qué me haces esto ahora?- El chico pudo escuchar su voz desesperada.

-Déjame entrar-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque volveré a caer de nuevo.-

Tomoki no dijo nada y se apartó un poco de la puerta.

-Sakurai…-

Mikako extendió su mano para darle la llave de la habitación.- Úsala si en verdad quieres que ella vuelva.-

-No puedo creer que yo vuelva a confiar en ti, si no lo haces ahora te matare.- Nimph aparto la vista de Tomoki.

El tomo la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura. La giro lentamente y Mikako junto con Nimph bajaron las escaleras para dejarlos solos. Tomoki tenía miedo por lo que pasaría. ¿Ella lo aceptaría?

Al entrar abrir la puerta pudo ver a Ikaros en medio de la habitación con una cara de nerviosismo. Estaba asustada.

-¿Q-que? ¿C-como e-entraste?-

\- Tengo la llave.- Tomoki cerró la puerta tras de el.- Se acercó a ella y por instinto ella retrocedió.- Vamos a arreglar esto.-

-¿Y que si no quiero hacerlo?- él se seguía acercando aún más a ella e Ikaros había topado con pared.

-¿tú que crees?- Él ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, puso sus brazos a los costados para poder verla a los ojos y ella no escapara.

-¿Me obligaras?-

-¿Necesito hacerlo?-

-¿Por qué ahora?-

-Es lo que quiero hacer y es lo que quieres.-

-¿Eso no es hacer trampa? No sabes que es lo que estoy pensando.-

-Entonces ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?-

-Eso es tu culpa… estas muy cerca.- Ella intento apartarlo con sus brazos, pero no pudo, ella era capaz de mover o hacer cualquier cosa, pero no quería lastimarlo.

\- Quiero que vuelvas a vivir conmigo.-

-No puedo hacerlo…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tú no me miras como mujer. Tu solo estas aquí por Dedalous.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no te veo de esa forma?-

-Olvídalo, solo apártate.- Intento moverlo de nuevo, pero él estaba poniendo toda su resistencia

-Está bien.- Lentamente Tomoki se apartó de ella.

-Vete

-Si eso es lo que quieres…- Tomoki se veía un poco molesto. Ikaros pensó que él jamás volvería. Inesperadamente él no se marchó.

Tomoki abrió la ventana de la habitación y miro que tan alto estaba.-Supongo que esto si me matara…-

-¡¿Q-que h-haces?!-

El joven comenzó a salir por la ventana, solo había un pequeño espacio para pisar y se mantuvo agarrado a el marco para asegurarse de no caer.- Tu dijiste que querías que me fuera.-

-P-pero tú morirás si caes desde esa altura.-

-Entonces dime que volverás.-

-¿Q-que?

-¿es un no?- Tomoki estiro una mano hacia afuera- Esto de verdad da un poco de miedo.-

-¡¿Eres Idiota?!-

-Vamos solo necesitas decir que si.- Tomoki tenía una actitud retadora.

-No lo hare- Ikaros se cruzó de brazos.

-Está bien- Tomoki quito la única mano que tenía en el marco de la ventana.- Seguro moriré si me dejo caer hacia atrás.- Volvió a dirigirse a Ikaros.- ¿En verdad no vas a volver?-

-N-no- Él pudo notar como ella estaba dudando.-

-Está bien.- Sin pensarlo mucho se dejó caer hacia atrás El en verdad dudo por un momento si ella lo ayudaría, pero se sintió aliviado al verla frente a él con lágrimas en sus ojos tomando su brazo fuertemente para no dejarlo caer.

-¡Esta bien! Volveré, pero no lo hagas… por favor… no lo hagas.- Ikaros lo jalo fuerte hacia adentro causando que ambos cayeran sentados-¡Eres un idiota, un idiota!-

-Perdón, pero tú seguías con eso de no volver-

\- Estas loco ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme ver algo como eso?-

-Pues Dedalous me hizo algo similar ayer, solo que ella me amenazó con matarte, así que estamos a mano.-

-Cállate.-

-Entonces… ¿Volverás?- Ikaros se sonrojó un poco al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Tomoki.

-Ya dije que lo haría…-

\- Y sobre nosotros…-

-No hay un "nosotros"-

-Está bien- Tomoki la miro sonriendo.- Entonces volveré a la ventana.-

-E-espera, esa es una mala forma de convencer a alguien. Estas haciendo trampa.- Ikaros lo agarró del brazo para asegurarse de que no volviera a hacer alguna locura.

-Sería más fácil si solo dijeras que si… ¿Qué te parece? Volvamos a comenzar de nuevo como cuando vivíamos juntos.

-P-pero así tú y yo solo estábamos sufriendo…-

-Pero eso era porque yo no quería aceptar una relación contigo.-

-Entonces nada ha cambiado…-

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto dudas de mí? Lo que dije allá abajo era cierto.-

-¿Estás seguro?- Ikaros aparto la vista.- No quiero que comencemos a ser una pareja solo porque te sientes amenazado por Dedalous.-

-Nadie me obligo a nada.-

-No me convences…-

-¿Qué tal si me deshago de todas mis revistas porno para demostrártelo?-

-¿Q-que? ¿Aun tienes de esas?-

-Sí, pero ya no había comprado más desde que te fuiste.-

-Su comentario le dio un poco de risa a Ikaros. -¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de arruinar el ambiente?-

-Aún estamos en un buen ambiente.-

Ikaros se dio cuenta de que aun sostenía el brazo del joven. Se sonrojó un poco y lo soltó rápidamente.- Entonces… si vuelvo… ¿tu comenzaras a salir conmigo?-

-Si… básicamente.- Tomoki se sonrojó al ver a Ikaros mirándolo fijamente con la cara roja.

-Y… podre… ¿Podre… b-besarte de nuevo?- Ikaros tapo su rostro con sus manos.

Ese último comentario sin duda fue un golpe crítico para Tomoki. Su cara supero a cualquiera que se hubiera sonrojado antes.

-C-claro-

-Entonces… por favor cuida de mí.- Ikaros comenzó a sonreír.

-Eso significa…-

-Volveré mañana a vivir contigo y entonces…- Ella se puso de pie.- Podre besarte todas las mañanas a partir de ese momento.

La expresión de victoria en el rostro de Ikaros hizo a Tomoki feliz.

Ambos escucharon ruido en la puerta que llamo su atención.

-Bueno… Ikaros.- Tomoki se acercó lentamente a la puerta y puso su mano en la manija.- no deberías regañarlas por espiar.- Astrea, Nimph y Mikako cayeron como fichas de dominó. Todas estaban sonriendo mientras hacían un poco de burla a la pareja. Habían escuchado todo.

Ikaros y Tomoki estaban igual de avergonzados.


	15. capitulo 14- Oportunidad

Un día jamás se me había hecho tan largo, pero me sentía inmensamente feliz. El solo pensar que mi deseo egoísta se había cumplido me hacía sentir bien. Le agradecí a Dedalous el haberlo convencido de estar conmigo, pero por alguna razón sentía que esa felicidad no duraría mucho…

Los minutos y las horas me parecían una eternidad. Nimph ya se había desesperado de verme tan emocionada por regresar.

-En serio Alfa ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto de actitud? No es normal estar emocionado por algo que decías no querer.-

-Perdón, pero es algo que no puedo explicar… simplemente… estoy feliz.-

-Vaya, no tienes remedio.- Nimph sonrió un poco y me hizo feliz saber que comprendía mi alegría.

Me mantuve en mi habitación empacando mis cosas para volver, pero me preocupaba que Dedalous e hubiera encerrado con Mikako en otro cuarto.

Cuando supe que ambas estaban conversando en privado recurrí a Nimph para saber qué era lo que pasaba. Preguntarle a Delta habría sido un desperdicio de tiempo.

Nimph solo contesto "Deben de estar hablando de algo sin importancia", pero me parecía que hasta ella estaba mintiendo. Decidí no investigar más y regresar a mi habitación. Me acosté un momento para descansar un poco, pero termine quedándome profundamente dormida…

Nimph acompañada de Astrea se asomaron un momento a la habitación de Ikaros.

-Parece que está dormida.- Astrea hablo lo más bajo que pudo para evitar despertarla.

-Dejémosla descansar. No hay que molestarla con esto. Vamos con las demás.- Nimph tomo una manta y se la coloco a su hermana.

Ambas salieron con cuidado para no despertar al ángel y se metieron al mismo cuarto donde estaban Dedalous y Mikako.

Dedalous las vio entrar -¿Está dormida?-

-Sí, es una gran ayuda que ahora ella pueda dormir como una humana.-

-Entonces… volviendo al tema. ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que durara Tomo kun sin despreciar su relación con Ikaros de nuevo?- Dedalous se cruzó de brazos y miro a Mikako que parecía ser la única que le ayudaría a arreglar ese problema, no era que desconfiara de Nimph y Astrea, pero Mikako era más confiable que cualquiera de ellas.

-Oigan… me perdí en la conversación ¿Por qué Tomoki la apartaría de nuevo?-

-Delta, si vas a seguir sin comprender esto, mejor sal de la habitación.- Astrea desvió la vista avergonzada.

Nimph sintió algo de lastima por Astrea al verla como una niña regañada - Olvídalo… Tomoki es un idiota y posiblemente tendrá en mente cada día el hecho de que Alfa es inmortal. ¿Lo comprendes ahora?-

Al ángel de pelo azul le molestaba el silencio de Mikako -Señorita… ¿Pasa algo? Se ha quedado callada en todo momento- se dirigió solo a la hija de los Satsukitane que como la mayoría de las veces, tenía una taza de té en su mano.

-Oh… no se molesten por mí, sigan conversando. Yo aún no tengo nada que agregar.- Volvió a tomar un sorbo de su bebida y esto irrito un poco a las demás por el tono arrogante con el que lo dijo.

-¿No te interesa este problema?- Nimph y Astrea se habían quedado calladas al ver tan molesta a su creadora.

-No soy yo la del problema…- Dedalous estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero fue callada por la voz de aquella mujer.- Ikaros chan es una gran amiga. Ella es la única persona que ha dicho que soy agradable, pero creo que ellos no podrán arreglar sus problemas de pareja si siempre estamos interviniendo…- Mikako dejo su taza de té a un lado y puso un semblante serio.- Sakurai kun puede ser idiota, pero cuando llegue el momento estoy segura de que terminara tomando la decisión correcta.-

La confianza que Mikako le tenía a Tomoki, impresiono a todas.

Nimph pensó un poco en su amigo y en todas las veces que la ayudo antes, aun así se sentía preocupada por su relación con Ikaros.- Supongo que tienes razón… después de todo… el, la eligió a ella de entre todas nosotras…- Su comentario hizo entristecer un poco a Astrea y a Dedalous, pero ambas sabían que su elección no había sido errónea.

-Creo que se están olvidando de algo…- Todas fijaron su atención en la mujer con la taza de té- No es posible transformar a Ikaros chan en un humano ¿cierto?-

-Lamentablemente…-

-¿Y esa es la única opción que tenían?- Mikako seguía con su tono de voz calmado, pero todas sabían que estaba a punto de sugerir algo. Ella solo se levantó de su asiento y cruzo la habitación para llegar a la puerta.- ¿Por qué no intentaron lo contrario? Si un ángel no puede convertirse en humano… tal vez un humano pueda convertirse en un ángel.- Diciendo esto salió de la habitación dejando a las tres con esa idea en la mente.

Nimph sintió algo de temor al pensar en la posibilidad de transformar a Tomoki. ¿Cambiaría su personalidad? ¿Sería doloroso para él? ¿Lo haría feliz? Los ángeles no habían considerado esa idea por lo doloroso que era vivir como un ser inmortal. Su tiempo de vida sería el mismo que el de Ikaros, pero el tiempo que pasaría a su alrededor no se detendría. El vería morir a todas las personas que alguna vez conoció y posiblemente no soportaría ver que todos terminaban desapareciendo.

Las dos hermanas miraron a su creadora que se había mantenido pensativa durante varios minutos desde que Mikako abandono la habitación.

-Maestra… ¿en verdad estás pensando que es una posibilidad?-

-Ese podría ser su único recurso… pero no es nuestra decisión.- Dedalous acacho la cabeza intentando concentrarse para pensar en más posibilidades, pero parecía ser la única respuesta que ayudaría a su hija.- Hoy se lo diré.-

Astrea sintió algo de molestia por la decisión de su creadora.- ¿Vas a convencerlo de transformarse?-

Dedalous miro al ángel rubio que se notaba indignado con tal idea. Y movió la cabeza negativamente- Al final es su decisión el tomar esta oportunidad.-

-Sabes que no se negara.-

-Le explicare todo con detalle. Si le dijera que con esto él podría estar con ella, posiblemente diría que sí, pero no le diré eso. Le explicare como es la vida para nosotras y luego escuchare su decisión-

-de acuerdo…-

Nimph estaba preocupada por Tomoki. Astrea aún se veía algo molesta. Ella que siempre estaba tan alegre por no comprender nada ahora estaba molesta. Nimph sabía que su hermana había sufrido lo mismo que cualquier ángel. No por nada una gran cantidad de ángeles se suicidaron en la sinapsis. Y como última alternativa, todos los habitantes de ese mundo estaban durmiendo, pero ellas no podían dormir, porque ellas eran diferentes y dormir era un gran tabú para los ángeles.

El ángel de guerra electrónica se acercó silenciosamente a la habitación de Ikaros. Entro con mucho cuidado y se recostó a su lado.

Ikaros aún estaba dormida. Mostraba mucha tranquilidad al dormir.

Nimph sintió algo de celos al ver a su hermana disfrutar de eso que los humanos llamaban sueños. "Ella debe estar feliz… tienes suerte, Alfa… Yo quisiera poder dormir".

El ruido de la lluvia llamo la atención del ángel.- Parece que de nuevo está lloviendo. El cielo parece compartir nuestros sentimientos.- "En este momento… ella debe de estar con el…"

Dedalous estaba dudando mientras alzaba su brazo para tocar el timbre frente a ella. El sonido con el que llamo a la puerta le dio el valor suficiente para hacer su propuesta. Explicar todo lo que le dijo en ese momento sería muy largo. Ella solo le explico lo duro que era la vida de un inmortal, parecía más un intento por convencerlo de negarse, pero Tomoki vio su oportunidad de alcanzar a su ángel.

-¿Sería muy doloroso?- El chico se veía realmente interesado.

-Obviamente, verías morir a cada uno de…

-No, eso no.- Tomoki no dejo terminar a Dedalous con su oración.- La transformación… ¿sería dolorosa?

-No… pero Tomoki, ¿no escuchaste todo lo que dije?-

-Lo escuche, pero sería aún más difícil para mí saber que ella pasara el resto de su vida sola.-

-¿Qué a nosotras no nos cuentas?-

-tú misma lo dijiste, hace mucho tiempo que los ángeles comenzaron a suicidarse, nada me garantiza que no la dejaran sola.-

-Entonces… eso significa…-

-Voy a convertirme en un ángel que pueda vivir en la sinapsis con ella.-

El ángel de pelo azul sonrió al ver lo enamorado que estaba ese humano de su hija, pero se sentía triste de pensar que todo ese lado humano suyo terminaría por desaparecer… o tal vez no.

-La vida hace que el amor sea algo difícil…-

-Ni me lo recuerdes.-

Tomoki quería hacer un sacrificio por aquella persona que hacía que cada día fuera especial. Todo a su alrededor tenía sentido desde que la conoció. Ella se había intentado transformar en humana para regresar con él, así que… ¿Por qué no?

-Tomo kun…-

-¿eh?- El chico había olvidado por un momento que estaba acompañado.

-¿Podrías hacer que Ikaros tarde un día más en regresar a esta casa?-

-¿Por qué?-

-ella posiblemente se opondría a la idea de convertirte en un ángel… así que.-

-De acuerdo, no es tanto problema. Le dejare eso a Nimph.-

-Vale.-

Tomoki no perdió tiempo y tomo su celular. Llamo a la casa de Mikako. Nimph siempre contestaba las llamadas, así que era la mejor opción para contactar con ella.- ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

-Nimph, soy yo, Tomoki.

-Ah, Alfa ya está lista para ir mañana…

-Olvida eso, dile por favor que tardara un día más en venir hacia acá. También quiero que después de que le avises, vengas a mi casa.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le digo?

-No se… inventa algo, pero no la preocupes demasiado o vendrá hacia acá a averiguar que ocurre.-

-¿Qué? Eso es aún más difícil-

-Me tengo que ir, adiós.-

-E-espera ¿Qué se supone que le diré?

Tomoki colgó rápido para evitar tener que pensar en un plan.

-Ese idiota me ha dejado todo el trabajo.-

Ikaros ya se había despertado e iba bajando las escaleras para ir con Nimph a comer algo.

Nimph dio un pequeño salto al verla entrar a la cocina. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar bien en un plan.-A-alfa.-

-¿Pasa algo? Ya te dije que dejaras de llamarme Alfa.-

-P-perdón… Tomoki llamo hace un rato y…-

-¿En serio? ¿Dijo algo?- El ángel se notaba levemente emocionada y sus mejillas se habían puesto rosadas.

"Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé".- S-si… él dijo que tardaría un poco más de lo esperado en…- Su mente se había quedado totalmente en blanco.

-¿En?- El ángel rosa se veía como una niña a la que están a punto de darse dulces.

-En… ya sabes… en- Lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese momento fue la visita de Tomoki para convencer a su hermana y se le ocurrió una gran idea.- El aún no termina de sacar todas sus revistas porno.- Nimph se dio cuenta de lo vergonzoso que era decir eso ya después de haber terminado de decirlo.

-¿Q-que? ¿Se lo tomo en serio?-

-S-si… y él dijo que tardaría un día mas, así que quiere que te quedes mañana también aquí…-

La desilusión que mostro Ikaros la hizo sentir culpable por mentirle.- ¿U-un día más?

-Si…- No aguantaba ver triste a su hermana así que decidió salir lo más rápido de ahí.- B-bueno… yo… yo tengo que ir a ver a Dedalous en la sinapsis… am… nos vemos luego.- Dicho eso salió corriendo de la casa para evitar preguntas.

Ikaros miro el camino por donde Nimph partió y se sintió un poco sola. Mikako y Astrea habían ido a comprar comida, así que ella era la única en la casa. Hace mucho su creadora le había dicho que la soledad solo podía sentirse después de encontrar a alguien que cambiara su forma de ver el mundo. Antes no lo comprendía, pero ahora que tenía a sus hermanas, a Dedalous y a Tomoki a su alrededor. Le causaba mucha tristeza quedarse sola en cualquier lugar.

Nimph voló lo más rápido que puso a casa de Tomoki. Ella ya lo sabía, sabía que él no se negaría.

No se sorprendió nada al llegar y escuchar de la boca de su amigo que ya había tomado una decisión.

-Me convertiré en un ángel.-

-¿Te han dicho todo? Tú podrías dejar de comportarte como un humano. Tu forma de pensar tal vez cambie. ¿Qué pasara si al despertar ya no estás enamorado de Alfa?-

-Por eso quería que estuvieras aquí.-

-¿Qué?-

-Escribiré una carta y quiero que tú me la entregues cuando todo esto termine.-

Cualquier cosa que ella le dijera no lo haría arrepentirse.- Prométeme que intentaras con todo lo que tienes no cambiar.-

-Lo prometo.-

-Tus sentimientos por ella… déjame guardarlos todos.- Nimph estaba consciente del riesgo que ese cambio tendría. No había ninguna garantía que aun leyendo sus palabras las creyera, pero si había una oportunidad de que el siguiera siendo el mismo… ella lo aceptaría.- Te golpeare si haces llorar a Ikaros con todo esto.-

-Por cierto… ¿me llevarías a la sinapsis? Dedalous me quería llevar, pero preferí esperarte.-

-En serio… jamás creí que yo tendría que llevarte en este tipo de situaciones… Alfa llorara mucho cuando lo sepa.-

-Entonces cumplirás tu promesa y me golpearas.-


	16. capitulo 15- Tiempo de espera

"Tus sentimientos por ella. Déjame guardarlos todos".

Tomoki no podía describir todo lo que sentía al verla en una sola carta, pero aun así hizo su mayor esfuerzo para plasmar su forma de pensar en ese momento. Si repentinamente sus sentimientos cambiaran… Ikaros posiblemente lloraría.

El joven esfumo cualquier idea negativa de su mente. Tenía que funcionar.

Dedalous y Nimph se encontraban listas para ayudarlo con su transformación. Nimph seguía con un leve sentimiento de inseguridad por aquel plan. Si él llegaba a cambiar no habría marcha atrás con todo eso… una vez que algo que no debía de ser cambiado se altera es posible que nunca vuelva a la normalidad.

"¿Qué pensaría Alfa de todo esto?"

Yo me encontraba sentada en el techo de la casa de Mikako. Me sentía bastante sola sin la compañía de mis hermanas. Mirando al cielo comencé a pensar en lo feliz que me había hecho saber que podría volver como si nada hubiera pasado. Era una oportunidad única en la vida de esas que ya no vuelven.

Hacia un poco de frio, creo que incluso mis dedos estaban congelados. Era de esperarse… habían muchas nubes en el cielo y no dejaban pasar la luz del sol. Era increíble poder tener sensaciones como frio, calor o hambre; pero me sentía algo mal por las personas a las que ataque para conseguir esas sensaciones Por alguna razón sentía que mí alrededor me decía que algo estaba a punto de pasar. No podría decir si era bueno o malo, solo esperaba que fuera algo bueno…

Mi mente estaba llena de él. Cada cosa que observaba me lo recordaba.- ¿Un día era tan largo?- Era una espera muy larga para mí. La idea de volver a verlo me estaba llenando de alegría. Una gran idea cruzo por mi cabeza. Ir a visitarlo y ayudarlo a deshacerse de esas revistas sería la solución a mi necesidad de verle y tal vez… él también quiera verme.

Quería estar cerca de el… cada vez más y más cerca. Con sentimientos como el amor hacia alguien me hacía ver que el mundo era maravilloso. Nunca antes me había sentido de esa manera.

Siendo una pareja que tenía muy poco tiempo para estar juntos, me parecía perfecto intentar pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. No dude ni un segundo más en desplegar mis alas y volar a su casa.

Estoy segura de que yo estaba sonriendo hasta que llegue y encontré una casa vacía. No había nadie. Entre por la puerta trasera y me asegure de lo deshabitado que estaba aquel sitio. Mi corazón se aceleró un poco al pensar que tal vez le había pasado algo, fue cuestión de segundos para que se diera cuenta de que Nimph también había desaparecido de mi radar. Esa sensación de peligro volvió a mí y me hizo pensar en lo peor.

Lo de las revistas obviamente era una mentira. Nimph se veía muy nerviosa cuando se lo dijo así que lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la plática de Mikako y Dedalous a puerta cerrada. Algo debía estar pasando y no querían decirme.

Nimph había dicho que iría a la Sinapsis así que a toda velocidad me dirigí hacia allá…

El ángel de guerra electrónica estaba sentado afuera del laboratorio de Dedalous. En su mano sostenía una carta con mucho cuidado, como si fuera su tesoro. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Dedalous había comenzado con el procedimiento.

-El realmente… la quiere mucho.- Nimph miraba de vez en cuando a la puerta esperando ver salir a su amigo. Ella aun tenia ere horrible temor por los cambios que ocurrirían en Tomoki.

Nimph estaba lo bastante distraída como para notar la presencia de su hermana.

-Nimph.-

El ángel casi salto de miedo al oír su nombre.- ¿A-alfa? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Dónde está?-

-Eh… ¿De qué hablas?-

-Sé que mentiste con lo de Tomoki… ¿Dónde está?-

-El… él está con Dedalous.-

-Perfecto, voy a pasar a saludar.- Dedalous era bastante obvia con sus acciones. Ella nunca llevaba a nadie a su laboratorio a menos que pasara algo o estuviera arreglando a uno de los ángeles de la tierra. Tenía que pasar a ver qué era lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué tenía ese mal presentimiento?

Nimph se interpuso en mi camino.- ¿Qué haces?-

-No puedes pasar… espera a que terminen.-

Haciendo uso de mi velocidad pase por enfrente de Nimph, pero ella me tomo por el brazo.- ¡Apártate Alfa!-

-Solo dime que es lo que está pasando.-

-Es… es que si lo hago tu lloraras.-

-¿Qué?- La última frase que salió de la boca de Nimph me hizo pensar lo peor.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué paso? Dime.-

-No puedo.-

-Entonces déjame pasar.- Me solté de su agarre e intente cruzar la puerta, pero nuevamente me detuvo. Esta vez me abrazo por detrás intentando detener mi movimiento.- Apártate de esa puerta.-

-Solo necesito saberlo… dime que el está bien…- Me tire al piso sabiendo que Nimph haría hasta lo imposible por evitar que yo lo descubriera. Yo no quería lastimarla, podía pasar, pero posiblemente Nimph saldría herida.

-Alfa… Tomoki… él ha decidido transformarse en un ángel.-

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Todas las situaciones que me había imaginado no se comparaban con la realidad. Si me lo hubieran preguntado yo me habría negado a su transformación inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién tuvo la idea?-

-Dedalous se lo propuso a Tomoki… el acepto por intentar conseguir ser iguales…-

-Pero… ¿Sabe las consecuencias de lo que están haciendo?-

-Lo sabe. Le explicamos claramente como es la vida de un ángel… él sabe todo sobre cómo es nuestra vida.- La voz de Nimph se oía bastante deprimente.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en lo terrible que era la situación actual… la puerta se abrió. Dedalous salió y se sorprendió por mi presencia.

Inmediatamente me levante.- ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Su transformación fue un éxito, pero el ahora mismo está dormido.-

Quería mantenerme a su lado, pero mi creadora puso su mano frente a mi deteniendo mi paso.- Lo siento, Alfa, no puedes verlo hasta que estemos seguras de que él está en buena condición para verte.- ¿Buena condición? ¿Me estaba diciendo que me fuera? Lo que más sentía era miedo y preocupación porque me arrebataran a Tomoki de mi lado. No quería, si me lo hubieran preguntado me habría negado.

-¿Cómo han podido hacer esto? Él debía ser humano.- Dedalous no mostro ninguna emoción de culpa o arrepentimiento. Era la primera vez que mis sentimientos por mi creadora eran de resentimiento.

-Él estuvo de acuerdo...- Nimph ni siquiera me miro. Con una expresión como la suya… era obvio que estaba triste.

-Alfa, él fue quien tomó la decisión, pero por ahora… te pido que por favor te retires de la sinapsis.- Las palabras que más temía salieron de su boca ¿Cómo iba a retirarme en ese momento?

Dedalous noto que y no quería irme, era obvio que no me iría.- Alfa, te entiendo perfectamente. Sé que quieres estar a su lado, pero queremos evitar cualquier posible problema para cuando despierte. No te preocupes… el regresara el día de mañana.- Yo no podía ni verla a los ojos. Ella misma parecía esconderse tras su flequillo y la verdad es que me habría molestado si me hubiera dicho que me marchara viéndome directamente a los ojos.

Decir algo mas no me serviría de nada. Dedalous y Nimph no me permitirían verlo, además… yo tenía miedo de verlo despertar.

De la misma forma que llegue, me fui y no mire hacia atrás. Solo tenía que esperar. Un día no era mucho tiempo, pero se sentía como una eternidad sin el a mi lado.

Mikako ya estaba en casa para cuando regrese. Ella no dijo nada al verme, pero supongo que también sabía porque me veía tan triste. Astrea no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, o al menos eso parecía ya que solo dejo de hacer preguntas hasta que Mikako la regaño.

Miedo, angustia, desesperación, tristeza… ninguno de esos sentimientos podían compararse con lo que sentía. ¿Por qué los sentimientos eran incontrolables para los humanos? ¿Por qué eran incontrolables para mí? Un leve sentimiento de temor inundo mi alma. Tenía que calmarme. El volvería… el volvería y podríamos volver a estar juntos.

En la sinapsis, Tomoki se hallaba sobre una cama atado de las muñecas. Su respiración era lenta y parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Apretó sus puños e intento moverse de la cama. Lentamente se fueron abriendo los ojos de aquel chico que no dudo ni un segundo en observar a su alrededor.

Fue muy sencillo para el romper sus cadenas… su fuerza lo había impresionado. El chico extendió un par de alas iguales a las de Ikaros, solo que eran completamente blancas. Tomo su tiempo para admirar todos los cambios que había sufrido.

Mientras Tomoki estaba admirando sus alas y viendo los cambios recientemente sufridos pudo percatarse de la presencia de alguien. Volteo rápidamente con algo de miedo y se calmó cuando la vio frente a él. Una chica de pelo azul estaba mirándolo con un ceño fruncido y algo de miedo en sus ojos. La chica extendió su mano llamando la atención del chico para darle una carta.- Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, Tomoki, si la haces llorar… yo misma te golpeare hasta que reacciones ¿entendido?-

-¿s-si?-

"Dime que no la has olvidado. Dime que ella sigue siendo la persona que está dentro de ti. Dime que no has cambiado… solo quiero que lo digas y vuelvas con ella."

-No la he olvidado si eso es lo que te preguntas.- Pareció que él puso leer su mente. Tomoki abrió el sobre con cuidado y comenzó a leer. Cada palabra que había utilizado no podía compararse con los sentimientos que tenía por ella. Aun así… incluso si no era suficiente… él lo entendía.

-No es suficiente…-

Nimph se asustó un poco al ver la mirada vacía de Tomoki y escuchar esas palabras.- ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Lo sentimientos que están en esta carta… no son suficientes.-

-Ella… ¿Ya no la quieres?- Las manos de Nimph temblaban. Ella no quería que su hermana volviera a sufrir.

-No… ya no…- La mirada de Tomoki era fría y le estaba dando escalofríos a Nimph la forma en la que la miraba.

"¿Ya no?" El ángel de pelo azul se quedó inmóvil "¿Los sentimientos de ese humano eran tan débiles?"

-Eso era lo que no querías escuchar… ¿cierto?-

La chica dirigió su mirada a su amigo.- Eso… eso quiere decir que tu…-

-Sí, el amo.- Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tomoki al mismo tiempo que su rostro se tornó de color rosa.

Tomoki estaba riendo por la pequeña broma que le había hecho a Nimph hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago de parte del ángel.- Cállate, idiota me hiciste creer que la dejarías.-

Tomoki habría muerto si no fuera un ángel a causa de ese golpe.- P-perdón…- Nimph casi comienza a reír al verlo en el piso abrazando su estómago.

-Escúchame bien, otra bromita de esas y le diré a Alfa que aun tienes de esas revistas en tu casa.-

-N-no, espera ya dejare de bromear.-

Nimph soltó una pequeña risilla y con una voz algo melancólica, pero alegre se dirigió a Tomoki.- Me alegra que sigas siendo tu.-

Dedalous estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo. Se apartó de ella con una gran sonrisa "Tu tiempo de espera ya termino… Alfa."


	17. capitulo 16- Final

**Perdón n en verdad tarde años en actualizar esta historia, y eso que ya madamas me faltaba el final. Agradezco que hayan estado al pendiente de ella y a los que esperaron por que la actualizara.**

* * *

Nimph regreso rápidamente a casa después de su encuentro con el nuevo Tomoki. Ella estaba tan alegre que a penas y podía ocultar su sonrisa. Ella voló lo mas rápido que pudo hacia donde Ikaros se encontraba. Mikako adivino que Tomoki estaba bien con solo ver la felicidad que rodeaba al ángel de pelo azul. Mikako estaba dando un pequeño paseo con una de sus mascotas.

Nimph llego a la casa y comenzó la búsqueda de Alfa. Recorrió literalmente todos los cuartos, pero ella no se encontraba ahí. Activo su radar para encontrar la localización de Ikaros, pero como ella se lo esperaba "desactivo su radar" El ángel de pelo azul quería llevarla ante Tomoki lo mas rápido posible. "Maldita sea, Alfa, ¿Donde te has metido?" El ángel salio disparado a buscarla por el pueblo.

Nimph freno de golpe y dejo de buscar-Tal vez el ya te encontró.

Yo me encontraba debajo del árbol de cerezo donde conocí a Tomoki. El viento soplaba suavemente y me parecía una sensación agradable. El ser mitad humana tenia sus ventajas, ahora podía disfrutar de los placeres que los humanos gozaban. Abrace mis piernas pensando en lo que ocurriría en el futuro. "¿Eres un ángel ahora? ¿Ves el mundo como yo?" Pensé mientras miraba al cielo que alguna vez odie. "¿Seguirás enamorado de mi?"

El árbol que nunca veía envejecer me traía recuerdos. La vez que conocí a Tomoki no era la primera vez que veía aquel árbol de cerezo. Ese árbol era demasiado viejo, tan viejo que posiblemente presencio la masacre que cause en el pasado. Me recargue en el mientras me llenaba del aroma de la hierva y cerraba los ojos.

-¿Que haces tan sola aquí?- Ignore aquella voz que parecía dirigirse a mi, creí que mi mente me estaba jugando una broma -¿No quieres verme?- Tenia que ser eso, era la voz de Tomoki la que me llamaba. Abrí los ojos despacio esperando ver que me encontraba sola, pero frente a mi estaba aquel joven que tanta confusión me causaba.

-Parece que te fue bien- Fue lo único que atine a decir por la impresión que me causaba tenerlo cerca.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Si.

Tomoki tomo asiento a mi lado, estaba demasiado cerca que mi corazón comenzó a acelerar su ritmo. El no dijo nada y yo comencé a sentirme incomoda

-Yo...

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?- La pregunta salio disparada de mis labios sin dejar que el terminara su oración.

-Creí que te opondrías

-Creíste bien- Ni siquiera yo me creía la actitud con la que le contestaba.

-Lo siento

-¿Por que lo hiciste? ¿No eras feliz con la idea de vivir ese tiempo conmigo?

-Por eso precisamente, no quería pasar solo ese corto tiempo contigo.

-Deberías haber sido feliz solo con eso.- "No era suficiente para ti" fueron las palabras que no salieron de mi boca, pero resonaron en mi cabeza como si quisieran volverme loca.

-¿Por que te opones tanto? Ya lo hice, no hay marcha atrás

-¿Y que tal si eso no es lo que quería?

Tomoki ya no dijo nada mas.-¿Que era lo que querías?

-Estar contigo, no quería que cambiaras... quería disfrutar de ese tiempo, aunque fuera corto... me haría feliz.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres que haga?

-Dime, ¿qué ha cambiado en ti ahora que eres como yo?

-Nada

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Puedes sentir la felicidad de pasar el tiempo con la persona que amas? ¿Puedes decir que nada de lo que sentías antes cambio? ¿Sientes el frió que hace en estos momentos?

Tomoki miro con algo de temor al ángel rosa que evitaba mirarlo. Analizando un poco la situación el no lograba comprender por que ella se veía tan molesta. Después de repasar un poco lo que dijo se dio cuenta de que el no sentía el frió a pesar de que en esa época el usualmente se congelaba, el no creía que hacia frió porque Ikaros no usaba ropa muy abrigadora. ¿Eso era a lo que se refería?

-Creías que hacia calor ¿verdad?-Llame su atención , creo que mi voz se oía algo triste porque me miro preocupado.

-¿Como lo sabes?

"Lo sabia"pensé- Porque yo no podía sentir el frió ni el calor cuando era un ángel completo, ahora dime ¿Puedes asegurar que sientes lo mismo por mi?-Tomoki se quedo en silencio.- Puede que tu ya no sientas nada y que digas que si solo porque eso era lo que sentías antes, pero definitivamente, un ángel es diferente a un humano.

-¿No crees que sigo sintiendo lo mismo?

-No

.¿Porque?

-Porque cuando yo cambie ya no te amaba, pero luego volviste. Incluso sin tener memoria volviste a causarme esa confusión y te volviste importante.

-¿Que debería hacer hora?

-Eso debería preguntármelo yo...- Volví a abrazar mis piernas. El temor que me invadía me hacia sentir insignificante.

-Entonces déjame intentarlo.

-¿Que cosa?

-Déjame convencerte de que aun te amo.- Tomoki comenzó a sonreír haciendo que mis mejillas se sintieran calientes y mi ritmo cardíaco aumentara. De nuevo... ahí estaba ese sonido retumbando dentro de mi. Espero que el no tenga un oído tan desarrollado como para escuchar cuanto se acelero mi corazón.

-¿No te arrepentirás de seguir a mi lado?

-¿Que preguntas? claro que no, me hace feliz.

Me tranquilizaron sus palabras.-¿Que te parece? ¿Es distinta tu forma de ver el mundo?- Fije mi vista a el horizonte, era maravilloso compartir tiempo con el.

-No lo entiendo. Todos me decían que el mundo lo vería de distinta manera, pero yo lo veo igual. ¿Como es posible?

-No lo se, todos lo ven distinto, pero estoy segura de que lo ves diferente. Ahora puedes vivir sin el miedo dela muerte y puedes vivir sabiendo que tienes el poder de proteger a quienes son importantes para ti, pero... no te encariñes mucho con los humanos, porque al final ellos no son iguales a nosotros.

-Creo que ignoraste tu propia advertencia.

-No es mi culpa que robaras mi atención, o ¿habrías preferido que me alejara de ti?

-Claro que no.

-Me alegra oír eso.- Ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras yo seguía abrazando mis piernas comencé a mirar a Tomoki que se encontraba distraído. Me pareció que en verdad no había sufrid muchos cambios, la única gran diferencia que tenia de la ultima vez que nos vimos era el par de alas que adornaban su espalda. Las mire con atención, podría asegurar que eran mas grandes que las mías, luego recordé la cadena que yo solía tener en el cuello y agradecí que Dedalous no lo convirtiera en un esclavo. "Quería protegerte de esta locura y al final la has hecho por tu cuenta" Tomoki noto que lo estaba mirando y su marida se encontró con la mía. Rápidamente la desvié y mi cara se puso roja, lo sabia sin verme porque sentía mi cara caliente.

-Pasa algo?- Me pregunto mientras se acercaba mas ami?

-Claro que no...- Me sentí avergonzada.

-¿Vivirás en mi casa desde hoy?

-Si tu quieres...- Por pura nostalgia de mi boca salieron esas tres letras que tanta felicidad me causaban pronunciar.- Amo

-Tomoki

-¿Amo?- Incline mi cabeza como si no entendiera a que se refería.

-Dime Tomoki

-Vale. amo

La cara que puso medio algo de risa, parecía que estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche.-Tu quieres que me moleste ¿verdad?

-No, amo.

-Vamos, solo di Tomoki

-Claro amo.

El soltó un suspiro.- De acuerdo, pero tendrás que llamarme Tomoki en un futuro, no puedes decirle amo a tu futuro esposo, pensaran que soy una mala persona.

-¿E-esposo?- Yo aun no pensaba ni en que ocurriría mañana y el ya hablaba de boda.

-Claro.- El comenzó a reír mientras veía mi rostro avergonzado. Me pareció que su risa podía oírse a kilómetros. El no paraba de riese al ver mi cara nerviosa y toda colorada.

-Te odio.- Le dije mientras cubría mi cara.

-Me amas, yo lo se.- Dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mi. Su rostro estaba justo al lado del mio mientras yo intentaba cubrir mi rostro por lo roja que estaba.

La facilidad con la que lograba ponerme nerviosa me molestaba.

Odio esa sonrisa que pone como si estuviera feliz de ver mi cara completamente roja.

Odio la forma en la que puede hacerme enojar y como con tanta facilidad me hace sonreír.

Odio como me mira, hace que mi corazón quiera salirse de mi pecho y logra captar completamente mi atención.

Pero odio más que no te pueda odiar, porque ni siquiera lo puedo intentar.

El se me quedo viendo esperando que le contestara.- Eres extraño- Le dije mientras el seguía sonriendo.

-¿Me crees ahora?

-¿Que cosa?-

-Que nunca dejare de quererte.

-¿Si digo que lo hago mantendras un poco de distancia? me pones nerviosa.

-No, si dices que si me acercare aun mas.

-Entonces ¿Que pasaría si digo que no te creo?

-Contestes lo que contestes sera lo mismo, ¿te incomoda? ¿Quieres que me aleje?

-Si, ¿te gusta verme avergonzada?

-Si, porque quiero ver esas reacciones tuyas que solo me muestras a mi.

-Eres muy cruel.

-Lo dice la mujer que me robo mi primer beso

-No me lo recuerdes

-¿Quieres que se repita?

Yo seguía tapando mi cara con mis manos- Estamos en un lugar publico.

-Estamos solos, oye te estas poniendo muy nerviosa, nunca creí que te diera tanta vergüenza que estuviera tan cerca de ti.

-No te burles...- Tomoki se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Ahora me crees?

-¿Solo buscas que te diga que te creo?

-Si, ¿apenas lo notaste?

-Tramposo.- Descubrí mi rostro y le robe un beso de los labios.- Te creo.- Dije mientras me levantaba y aguantaba la risa por la cara de sorpresa que puso.- Vamos, no pienso quedarme debajo de ese árbol tanto tiempo, hace mucho frió.

Cuando volví a mirarlo vi como su cara estaba igual o peor que la que yo tenia.- Pareces un tomate.- Comencé a burlarme como venganza. El no dijo nada, se notaba que se sentía apenado.- Me hace feliz poder estar así contigo. Fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de comenzar a caminar y al poco tiempo el me alcanzo y me tomo de la mano.

-Yo también estoy feliz.

Antes le había dicho que le creía, pero no me di cuenta de que era verdad lo que le dije hasta que lo vi sonriendo... en verdad le creo. Ahora comprendo que el solo pensaba en pasar tiempo conmigo, habíamos llegado al punto en el que el tiempo ya no era suficiente para nosotros y nunca nos cansaríamos de estar así.

-Tomoki... ¿Eres feliz estando conmigo?-

-Definitivamente.


End file.
